


Бог поднимается с колен

by Danny_R



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Car Accidents, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, Victor Is An Asshole, Виктор - мудак
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Глупый мальчик украл себе бога, а теперь не знает, что с ним делать.





	Бог поднимается с колен

**Часть 1**

  
Когда-то жадные глаза хотели высмотреть до остатка, теперь жадные руки пытаются растащить на куски, а жадные губы — выпить досуха. Человеку, получившему в своё распоряжение божество, всё мало. Он скорее умрёт, чем насытится.

Юри — хороший парень, его намерения исключительно благие, а помыслы чисты как первый снег, но мир устроен иначе. Если спустить на землю ангела, люди оторвут ему крылья. Если вверить бога — низвергнут его, осквернят, затопчут в грязь и сделают ниже себя. Юри не плохой, он просто от других не сильно отличается.

Робкое сперва «можно?» в тёмных глазах сменяется уверенным «моё!», а потом и вовсе «никому не отдам, хоть убейте». Вначале он ещё ребёнок, удивляющийся, сомневающийся, что это всё ему, для него, что правда-правда, честно-честно. Никто не замечает толком, как появляется взрослый, который приказывает всему миру ненавидеть его, подыхать от зависти, ведь у мира нет того, что есть у него, и никогда не будет.

Виктор считает эту уверенность своей заслугой. Юное божество отличается чрезвычайной самонадеянностью, за что непременно будет наказано.

Когда про него впервые говорят в прошедшем времени, Виктор лишь посмеивается. Когда слышит нечто вроде «был великим фигуристом» или даже «величайшим», «был богом», хмыкает и думает про себя, что он-то, по крайней мере, был, а они все что? Кто они такие? Что-то меняется, когда начинают говорить «был Виктором Никифоровым», потому что если он не Виктор Никифоров, то кто тогда? И ответ находят очень быстро — придаток к Кацуки Юри, тень, верный пёс, приносящий тапки и лижущий морду. Не небожитель, уже даже не человек.

Это не только вездесущая пресса со статьями «Никифоров, будь мужиком!», в которых пишут, что гей — не приговор, но зачем там опускаться, что он стал пародией на самого себя, превратился в домохозяйку, в трофейную жену. Виктор убеждает себя, что зол из-за того, как в этих опусах обычно отзываются о Юри, но на самом деле он злится из-за слов о себе. Ему стыдно.

Это не только пресса. Куда сильнее ранят шепотки и взгляды фигуристов, тренеров — всех тех, кто раньше считался семьёй. «Какой мужик раньше был, а? Что с ним стало — смотреть тошно», — шепчутся девочки из сборной. «Кацуки этот, видно, половой гигант, раз Витька так легко своей сучкой сделал», — говорят представители сильного пола.

Это из-за того, что Юри мужчина? Или дело в самом Викторе? Легендам не позволено влюбляться? Легенда должна быть недосягаема, желательно обнесена бронированным стеклом и заморожена на всякий случай, вдруг попытается ожить. А он, подумайте только, посмел полюбить!

Главная ошибка, за которую бога фигурного катания выпихивают с Олимпа, заключается в том, что он совсем перестал видеть себя со стороны. Раньше Виктор только и делал, что смотрел на своё отражение, а стоило отвлечься на кого-то еще, фокус был утерян. Но люди-то продолжают следить. Его падение задокументировано от начала и до конца. Фотографии, от которых должно веять нежностью, вызывают раздражение. На одной он стоит на коленях перед Юри, пытаясь оторвать нитки, прицепившиеся к паейткам в нижней части костюма. На другой — у Юри тогда был сильный насморк — держит в руках целую гору использованных платочков. Снимков много, больше, чем способна выдержать гордость, и на стольких Виктор стоит на коленях, что, кажется, падать ниже некуда. Он сам себе противен. А что же Юри? Что думает Юри, глядя сверху вниз на своего тренера? И что чувствует, смотря свысока на своего мужа? Невольно вспоминается самое личное, самое трепетное. Виктор любит делать минет, обожает то, как краснеет и покрывается испариной любимое лицо, как от удовольствия рот раскрывается в идеальное «о», как дрожат и подкашиваются ноги (до сих пор дрожат!). Но если стоя на коленях, он выглядит так жалко, так рабски и убого, как Юри не морщится от омерзения?

Для Виктора Никифорова главным было удивлять публику. Что ж… Получается, удивлять можно по-разному, не только радуя, но и разочаровывая.

***

Пока до сезонного мандража далеко, Юри катается неправдоподобно хорошо. Он на пике формы, причём не только в физическом смысле, но и в психологическом. Виктор не устаёт восхищаться. Четверные прыжки удаются легко, а не раз в неделю, как раньше, тройные вообще идут как по маслу, энергии хватает на долгие часы тренировок, скорость катания увеличивается, в связках между элементами появляется естественная, натуральная плавность. Следующая программа должна стать бомбой. Они пока не начали продумывать музыку, даже тему не выбрали, но скоро придётся, благо идей — выше крыши.

Юри счастлив. Юри улыбается, выходя на лёд.

Виктор больше не хочет его тренировать.

Им хорошо вдвоём: летать вместе по катку или смотреть друг на друга из-за бортика, целоваться в раздевалке, гулять по Хасецу, где уже им обоим известен каждый уголок, сидеть у воды, слушая чаек, бегать по утрам с Маккачином, проводить время в детской комнате Юри, в которой теперь огромная кровать и вещи Виктора разбросаны по всем углам. Но начнётся сезон, с ним в их жизнь придут другие люди, и станет плохо. Вернутся сплетни, пересуды, презрение в глазах. Виктор этого, стыдно признаться, боится, словно ему воздушно-капельным путём передались тревожность и фобии, которыми Юри терзается всю жизнь. Он бы и рад забрать это себе, лишь бы Юри полегчало, но… он ведь не мазохист и на самом деле он не рад.

Виктор составляет графики тренировок, следит за питанием, делает массаж (лучшие курсы в Японии закончил), всячески поддерживает и очень любит. Любит Юри и больше ничего и никого на всём белом свете. Наверное, это самое страшное, что могло произойти, но он теряет свою главную страсть — к фигурному катанию, ненавидит родной с детства мир, многоликую толпу и вспышки фотокамер, внимание и известность. Особенно ненавидит то, что до смерти зависим от чужого мнения. Будто могло быть иначе у того, кто двадцать лет только этим и жил: восхищением, победами, титулами. Думал, что сможет без этого, и смог бы, если бы не отобрали всё, что уже было заработано: все титулы, все охи и вздохи. Так и гремит в ушах «был Виктором Никифоровым». Всё забрали, будто пол из-под ног выдернули.

Ближе к Скейт Америка, куда их определила жеребьёвка, Виктор медленно скатывается в запой, впервые в жизни в такой, который мешает повседневным делам, становится слишком чувствительным и раздражительным, по-бабски приставучим и нездорово зависимым от ласки.

Юри принимает потоки нежности, доходящей порой до одержимости, не противится, просит иногда пить чуть меньше, но проблемы не видит или не понимает. В конце концов, это ему нужна помощь и поддержка, у него Гран-при на носу.

Волноваться, впрочем, не за что. Программа у Юри отменная: технически сложная, но не перемудрённая, скорость головокружительная, тема — «Люди и боги». Оба выступления должны взорвать зал. «Надо бы огнетушитель прикупить», — шутит Виктор.

Они интересуются тем, что будут катать соперники, считают предполагаемые очки, чертят схемы и планы чужих выступлений. У Плисецского обе программы могут до слёз потрясти, если всё сложится, но парню не подходят совсем. Хочется спросить у Якова, чем он думал. Короткая Леруа — энергичная классика с комбинациями из двух квадов в начале и в конце, произвольная нашпигована элементами до предела, но всё это Джей-Джей уже исполнял и не раз. Родители знают, в чём он силён, и предпочитают не рисковать. Остальных запомнить не выходит — ничего, что общественность не наблюдала из года в год.

Утром первого соревновательного дня Юри ловит Виктора за руку перед выходом из номера. Во взгляде карих глаз плещется ужас.

— Виктор?

— Да?

— Ты забыл побриться.

Это ведь ерунда, не правда ли? Бытовая мелочь. Забыл — с кем не бывает? С кем угодно, но не с Виктором, который с усердием голливудской старлетки следит за своей внешностью, и не вышел бы из номера небритым, исчезни все до одного станки в мире, нашёл бы топор и побрился им.

— Что бы я без тебя делал, чудо? — говорит Виктор, улыбаясь, и целует Юри в макушку.

Неудачный день. Неудачная неделя, если уж совсем честно. Выпить бы, но до вечера нельзя.

Юри улыбается в ответ, по лицу читается, как мягкими волнами смывает его страх. Ему снова море по колено. Это же Никифоров, в конце концов, — голову свою однажды забудет.

В расположенном на первом этаже баре Виктор опрокидывает двойной бренди, запивает ополаскивателем для рта и зажёвывает тремя жвачками. Стрелки часов показывают десять утра.

***

 На банкете после финала, где Леруа взял золото, а Юри — серебро, Виктор остаётся в не слишком гордом одиночестве.

Юри подвернул щиколотку, выходя со льда (он один мог идеально откатать программу, а потом споткнуться о собственные ноги, стоя на полу, и получить серьёзно растяжение), и очень просил не сидеть с ним в номере. «Меня от обезболивающих в сон клонит, а ты сходи на банкет, пожалуйста, повеселись за нас двоих», — говорит он, а потом неловко добавляет: «Мы же и так круглые сутки только вдвоём». Виктора от этих слов передёргивает.

В углу зала стоит ёлка, потому что организаторы перепутали их мероприятие с рождественским корпоративом. Кто бы мог подумать, что подобное может произойти со спортсменами мирового уровня. Вот вам и хвалёный капитализм! Музыка играет соответствующая. «Всё, что я хочу на Рождество — это ты» воет в странной, немузыкальной аранжировке. «Детка, снаружи холодно» заставляет истерически смеяться, потому что снаружи Калифорния и вот вообще ни разу не холодно.

Заговорить с Виктором пытаются не единожды: мрачный Яков, Пхичит с Челестино, обеспокоенные здоровьем Юри, а также компания, состоящая из обоих Криспино, Милы и Эмиля Некола. Никто так и не смог разгадать, кто в этой великолепной четвёрке с кем спит, но они упорно продолжают ходить друг за другом, как приклеенные, и сейчас на четыре голоса возбуждённо восхищаются хореографией в выступлении Юри. Виктор вежлив, но безразличен. Намёк все, кроме Эмиля, понимают быстро и отстают. Он ещё что-то лепечет, но Мишель настойчиво тянет друга за рукав. Идите с миром, только подальше, если можно.

Виктор наблюдает за Джей-Джеем, который победить-то победил, но ещё с прошлого года балансирует на грани серьёзного нервного срыва, как на качелях с почти стёршимся тросом качается. Чутьё, выработанное за годы соревнований, подсказывает, что этот сезон может стать для канадской звезды последним. Появилось в нём что-то надломленное, больное, с чем к золоту больше не прикоснуться ни в жизни. Зато Юрочка, получивший бронзу и страшно этим фактом недовольный, растёт и крепнет с каждым днём, скоро обойти его уже никому не удастся. Когда эти двое смотрят друг на друга через весь зал, кажется, что пылает всё вокруг пламенем, непонятно: то ли синим, то ли зелёным — в цвет кошачьим глазам Плисецкого.

Переводя взгляд на своего соотечественника, Юра морщит вздёрнутый нос и брезгливо отворачивается. У Виктора крышу срывает. Он подходит ближе, ставит бокал на ближайший столик и придвигается вплотную, спиной к залу, чтобы никто не понял, не увидел его лица. От самой людной части помещения их отгораживает ёлка.

— Противно тебе, да? Жалеешь меня?

— Вить, ты чего? — от неожиданности говорит Юра, не успевая напустить на себя образ гопника.

Виктор пьян, жалок и сам это понимает. Что с ним такое? Он ведь никогда не был агрессивным, не дрался с начальной школы, на партнёров своих — вне зависимости от пола — голоса не повышал, но последнее время он только и делает, что злится. Как будто не чувствует больше ничего, кроме этой ярости, застилающей всё алым маревом.

— Какого тут происходит?

Голос Джей-Джея тихий, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Леруа — человек женатый, ему не пристало носиться по банкетам и разыгрывать из себя рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах. Виктор, на секундочку, тоже окольцован, тоже ведёт себя неподобающе. Они глядят друг на друга — два конченых ублюдка, обломанных по самое не могу. Как там в песне? «Гляжусь в тебя как в зеркало до головокружения»?

Нужно выйти на воздух или выпить ещё.

— Помощи твоей никто не просил, еблан! — выплёвывает Юра, после чего вцепляется зубами в ладонь, сжимающую его плечо. Это очень больно. Те, кто говорят, что алкоголь — отличный анестетик, безбожно врут.

Разумеется, весь зал наблюдает за разворачивающейся сценой. Елка не спасает Виктора от позора, а он тем временем может думать лишь о том, что Юри расстроится, когда узнает. Он примет и поймёт, наверное, не будет закатывать сцену, просто сильно расстроится.

А красные зубы и испачканный в крови рот Юре очень к лицу. Вот, что нужно было брать за основу программы, Яков.

В такси Виктор трижды засыпает, но сразу же дёргается, как от удара, и безуспешно пытается выпрямиться. В Калифорнии даже в декабре печёт невозможно, поэтому он потеет в своём пальто, как свинья, и чуть не порывается открыть дверь машины, чтобы выйти. Водитель смотрит в зеркало заднего вида уставшим и презрительным взглядом. Сколько таких пьяных мудаков приходится возить каждый день?

Персонал отеля шарахается в стороны. До номера Виктор плетётся целую вечность: путает этаж, потом ломится не в свою дверь, стоит в прихожей, прижавшись лбом к стене. Его уже почти не шатает, зато нехило трясёт в отходняке. Светлое пальто заляпано кровью из прокушенной руки, рубашка на спине мокнет насквозь от холодного пота. Калифорнийский декабрь больше не кажется таким уж жарким.

Юри не спит.

— Как твоя нога?

— Виктор, тебе следует вернуться в Россию, — говорит он. Голос дрожит, руки лежат на коленях неровно, а в глазах тёмным омутом плещется такой мрак, что впору удавиться.

«Пока я не перестал тебя уважать», — не произносится вслух, но подразумевается.

— Что? Конец?

Виктор бы и хотел, чтобы голос не звучал так горько, так жалко и зло, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Юри смотрит на него сухими глазами и тихо, совсем не драматично падает в ноги.

— Нет! Если ты не захочешь… Не думай плохого обо мне, пожалуйста. Я всё испортил… Я… Я знаю. Но я не хотел ломать тебе жизнь. Я бы лучше умер, честно.

В воздухе повисает невысказанное «кем ты стал рядом со мной?», которое отзеркаливает безнадёжно злое «без меня ты был никем». Они оба молчат, потому что любят друг друга. Это же у них всё ещё любовь такая?

Юри исступлённо, как будто в припадке безумия, покрывает поцелуями руки Виктора. Глупый, жадный мальчик украл себе бога и не знает, что с ним делать.

**Часть 2**

Виктор начинает тренироваться сразу, чуть ли не с трапа самолёта, потому что только так можно заглушить отчаянное желание напиться и рассматривать фотографии, пока измученный мозг не вырубится. Отдыхающий на Бали Яков недоумевает, но говорит продолжать в том же духе и не делать глупостей до его возвращения. Товарищ Фельцман, так глупости уже все сделаны, остались одни умности.

Возвращаться в Россию второго января глупо, тем более что в этом нет особой необходимости. Семья Кацуки никогда и никого не гонит, они по-японски вежливо ждут, пока человек уберётся сам, что хуже во сто крат, и русскому человеку мало понятно. Кому хочется быть двоюродной тётушкой из Одессы, которая обещает уехать третий месяц, но продолжает мозолить глаза?

Второго января всё закрыто, а то, что открыто, работает так, что лучше бы не работало вовсе. Улицы пусты, а редкие встреченные люди далеки от адеквата: дети тащат похмельных отцов на утренники, компании подростков лениво, но громко веселятся после ночных возлияний, таксисты выглядят оторванными от источника жизни и брошенными на галеры. Смотреть на это, будучи трезвым, тяжело.

Багаж Виктор не распаковывает, забрасывает вещи в стылую и затхлую квартиру, кормит Маккачина и едет на каток, не обращая внимания на джетлаг.

«Спортивный Клуб Чемпионов» встречает его заснеженными перилами, пустыми раздевалками и гулким эхом шагов. Спортсмены — тоже люди, им положено иногда отдыхать. Некоторые, правда, наотдыхались уже, пора браться за дело. Два года счастья — это неприлично много, их нужно отработать потом и кровью.

По катку стремительным вихрем проносится тонкая фигура Юры Плисецкого. Его катание всегда яростное, хлёсткое — смотрящего затягивает в водоворот завораживающей мощи и морально убивает, делая рабом этой страшной красоты. Костюмы и причёски не нужны, в футболке и лосинах он столь же прекрасен, как и в полном боевом облачении.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Виктор, включив режим «жизнерадостный идиотизм». Он почти два года не видел, как Плисецкий — тогда ещё совсем ребёнок — тренируется. Теперь они равные, придётся друг с другом считаться.

Юра подъезжает ближе, отбрасывает волосы с лица, шмыгает носом.

— На коньках катаюсь, прикинь?

— Вижу, но почему сейчас? Все празднуют.

— Старик со старухой укатили на юга, типа по отдельности, но так хреново врать — это уметь надо. Пить мне не с кем — все чокнулись на сраном ЗОЖе, суки — а чем морально разлагаться на трезвую голову со всеми этими ушлёпками, лучше на бензопилу сесть.

— Почему в Москву не уехал?

— Да чего ты прикопался?!

Дальше они катаются в полном молчании, за которое Виктор благодарен до слёз. Юра не задаёт вопросов, не отпускает ехидных комментариев, как будто подменили. Его бы за это обнять и долго не отпускать, но не дастся же.

***

Вещи, высланные из Японии почтой, так и остаются в маркированных коробках, но не потому, что Виктор собирается уезжать, просто не хочет чувствовать себя здесь как дома. Вот она, последняя стадия идиотизма — ведь это и есть его дом. Он достаёт лишь самое необходимое, да и то не всё, часть вещей покупает заново, только бы не погружаться в воспоминания.

Холодильник хронически пустует, заказывать еду куда проще, тем более что не бывает Виктор толком в квартире. Переселился бы на каток, если бы не Маккачин, который скучает по Хасецу и по компании, смотрит тоскливо и просится играть. «Мне тоже без него плохо», — вздыхает Виктор, лёжа вместе с псом на полу.

Каждый раз, когда расходящаяся по прозрачной воде заварка в кружке начинает напоминать чайного цвета глаза, пора бежать на лёд, иначе снова можно споткнуться об этот взгляд и свалиться в пропасть.

Чтобы утихомирить сразу двух беснующихся женщин — совесть и карму — Виктор покупает в подарок самую породистую и самую дорогую кошку, которую смог найти на просторах интернета. Характер у неё оказывается отвратительный, в первый же день совместного проживания живого места не остаётся ни в квартире, ни на временном хозяине, а Маккачин пребывает в состоянии перманентного шока. В общем, стопроцентное попадание.

— У меня аллергия, — грубо обрывает покаянную речь Юра, но на животное смотрит с такой жадностью, будто съесть хочет. Вот ведь мелкий паршивец! На прокушенную руку швы пришлось накладывать, до сих пор шрамы остались, а он кобенится.

— Ты каждый день выкладываешь селфи со своей кошкой, — устало напоминает Виктор, которому котяра уже всю душу вынула.

— А я не сказал, что аллергия на кошек.

— Смешно.

— Ага, оборжаться просто. Давай сюда… — Лицо Юры, обретшего свою родственною душу, светлеет. — Мы с Отабеком сегодня идём в этот музей, который тоже Эр-что-то-там, но не Эрмитаж. Можешь пойти с нами. Знаю, ты такую хуйню любишь.

Перед одним человеком загладил вину, осталось… Какое население у Российской Федерации?

***

Первые два месяца после возвращения Виктора в Россию пресса беснуется, строит невероятные теории заговора и полощет сенсацию во всех спортивных новостях. Когда горячая сплетня остывает, общественность становится снисходительно благосклонной. У талантливых людей свои причуды. У большинства рано или поздно случаются срывы: кто-то колется или нюхает, кто-то пьёт и пешеходов сбивает, а единичные, особо гениальные экземпляры трахаются с японскими мальчиками. Бывает. Проходит.

На волне повышенного внимания Яков выталкивает своих спортсменов на общую пресс-конференцию, чтобы показать, как они все рады снова принять блудного сына в свои ряды и с каким усердием тренируются к предстоящим соревнованиям. После банальных расспросов о планах на сезон, корреспонденты постепенно раскачиваются и начинают задавать интересующие всех вопросы:

— Виктор, как вы можете охарактеризовать свои отношения с Юри Кацуки?

Зал погружается в гробовую тишину. Юра, набравший в рот воды, забывает её проглотить. Яков, кажется, готов перелететь через весь стол, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, зажав рот в последний момент. Мог бы и предположить, что это случится.

Виктор улыбается, наклоняет голову и чётко говорит в микрофон:

— Юри — мой муж, никак иначе не могу охарактеризовать.

Пиар-менеджер, чуть не умоляя, просила не использовать слова «муж», «любимый», «партнёр», на что Виктор улыбнулся, похвалил её туфли и сказал, что сделает всё в лучшем виде. Если прислушаться, можно услышать, как Яков мысленно бьёт себя ладонью по лбу и обещает выйти на пенсию, как только закончится сезон.

— Что послужило причиной расставания? — спрашивает следующий журналист, как будто ответ на предыдущий вопрос он пропустил.

— Не было никакого расставания. И, заверяю вас, никогда не будет, — терпеливо говорит Виктор, всё ещё напрягая мышцы лица в идеальной улыбке.

— Правда ли, что последней каплей стал ваш запойный алкоголизм? — настаивает третья девушка.

Правда ли, что вы бессердечная тварь, которой самое место — клепать сюжеты для «Пусть говорят»?

— Обычно я считаю оправдания пустым делом, но сейчас скажу, что вы получите ответ на свой вопрос, посмотрев моё катание. Если решите, что алкоголик способен на подобное, готов дать вам самое скандальное интервью, где признаюсь во всех смертных грехах.

Даже если бы он хотел сказать правду, понятия не имеет как. Какими словами объяснить, что твоя жалкая пьяная рожа стала отвратительна твоему мужу? Или, например, что любви всей твоей жизни ты нужен только на пьедестале с золотой медалью на шее?

— Чего вы боитесь сильнее всего? — спрашивает темноволосый юноша. Его пронзительные глаза с азиатским разрезом смотрят прямо в душу и явно видят там что-то очень гадкое.

— Облысеть, — шутит Виктор, когда приходит в себя, срывая морок.

Журналисты облегчённо смеются, и модератор пресс-конференции просит перейти к другим фигуристам.

Чего боится Виктор Никифоров сильнее всего? О, впервые в жизни он по-настоящему боится не занять первое место.

Реплики корреспондентов и товарищей по команде доносятся с запозданием, издалека и отрывисто, как сквозь толщу воды. Мила гениально лавирует между скользкими вопросами, смеётся колокольчиком, подмигивает, красивым жестом поправляет волосы. Георгий сообщает слишком много информации о своей трагичной личной жизни, но никто не против, потому что из этого всегда можно склепать неплохую историю. На большинство вопросов Юра отвечает мрачным «без комментариев», о чём его каждый раз просит Яков, команда пиарщиков и вся сборная. Чем реже Плисецкий раскрывает рот, тем меньше поводов для скандала и заявлений в полицию по статье «Оскорбление».

— Как вы расцениваете шансы вашего заклятого противника Жан-Жака Леруа?

— В этом году этому ублюдку на пьедестале не стоять, — отвечает Юра. В его тоне слышится готовность переломать сопернику ноги, если ничто иное не поможет.

***

Когда Виктор впервые выходит на каток вместе с остальными подопечными Якова, все замирают. Когда он заканчивает, у Милы вырывается громкое «ого!». Юра истерически смеётся, сгибаясь пополам. Георгий, кажется, собирается уйти со льда и никогда больше не возвращаться. Яков скупо кивает, хотя очевидно, что он лёгкие готов выдохнуть от облегчения. Они сомневались, понятное дело, мало ли что могло произойти за два года.

С другим фигуристом — могло.

Со стороны выглядит, будто прокат дался легко. Во всяком случае, Виктор на это надеется, иначе пора сматывать удочки и рыть могилу. Никто не должен знать, что за последний месяц он пропустил себя через мясорубку и спать не может от боли в правом колене, что когда катался, чуть инфаркт не схватил — показалось, что толчок для лутца был недостаточным. Тридцатник маячит на горизонте, качает головой и грозит кулаком. Никакая божественная исключительность не властна над возрастом.

«Утритесь, блядь», — говорит Виктор своему отражению в зеркале.

Пора выигрывать очередное золото. Какой новый мировой рекорд за короткую программу, поставленный Плисецким? Получим больше. Какой элемент Леруа перенёс в конец выступления, что «даже Виктор Никифоров не решался»? Сделаем два.

Яков ждёт на выходе из спортклуба с сигаретой в зубах. Руки у него уже красные — погода для марта слишком морозная. Сколько в шарфы не кутайся, холод подбирается к шее, прилипает намертво, обвивается и стекает за ворот. В Хасецу сегодня обещают плюс пятнадцать. В Детройте — минус три.

— Как же так, Яков? Чему учишь подрастающее поколение? Раньше хоть прятался, — подначивает Виктор.

— Попрячешься тут. Меня скоро в «Кащенко» спрячут. Сначала ты, потом Юрка… Кто его за язык тянул? Молчал всю прессуху, а потом возьми и ляпни. С чего он вдруг начал угрожать Леруа? Статью ещё напечатали, из-за которой мне сверху много приятного высказали. Знаешь, как они там пекутся о здоровом соревновательном духе? Ладно, что с ребёнка взять.

— Он уже не ребёнок.

— Да, конечно, всё привыкнуть не могу. Слушай, Вить, давай поговорим по-нормальному. Приедешь ко мне, выпьем, ты расскажешь, как дошёл до жизни такой.

— Извини, но я завязал.

Какое-то время они молчат. Тишина комфортная, родная. Виктор вдыхает густой дым, от которого голова прочищается, становится лёгкой. Впервые за два месяца он чувствует себя дома в Петербурге.

— Ты молодец, — говорит Яков, выбрасывая окурок за перила. — Ты ведь это знаешь?

— Для Юрки это оставь. — Виктор хмурится. — Я сам про себя всё понимаю.

— Не надо так, Витя. Мы никогда не были против твоего… брака.

— Мы?

— Я, Лиля, Юра.

Виктор смеётся, запрокидывая голову.

— Вы его ещё не усыновили?

— Нет, но следовало бы, наверное. Серьёзно, кончай страдать хернёй, поехали.

— Спасибо, что принял обратно и вообще за всё. Я пойду домой.

Яков качает головой, но нотаций не читает. Поздно, раньше надо было. И не «давай, чтоб только не залетела», а «не влюбись смотри, сердце же хрупкое, как первый лёд, не выдержит».

У Виктора свидание, на которое он не может опоздать. Приполз бы с отрубленной ногой, с дыркой в голове, с вывороченными наружу кишками. Убил бы любого, кто встал на пути между ним и экраном ноутбука. Руки ходят ходуном, когда открывают крышку. Тачпад не слушается, как будто на месте пальцев выросло нечто инопланетное, неспособное управлять человеческой техникой.

Маккачин прибегает на звук знакомого голоса, но его, к сожалению, приходится выгнать за дверь, пообещав много вкусняшек и специальный сеанс видеосвязи исключительно для него.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — несмело произносит Юри. Странно смущаться, говоря такие вещи своему законному супругу, но Юри явно имеет в виду, что лучше, чем в их последнюю реальную встречу, когда они стояли в аэропорту, а Виктор думал, что вот оно как, оказывается, когда сердце вырывают.

Смотреть до сих пор больно, словно в солнечное сплетение втыкают отвёртку, пропарывают грудь вверх, и в горле уже булькает.

— Ты тоже.

— Я выгляжу обычно.

— Так и я, получается, что обычно, — парирует Виктор, — раз ты говоришь, что я выгляжу хорошо.

Юри качает головой и резко меняет тему:

— Никогда этого не делал.

В такие моменты нужно сграбастать в охапку и выгнать поцелуями все сомнения из глупой головушки, но это обычно, а сейчас между ними океан, восемь часовых поясов и «ты должен вернуться в Россию». Виктор вздыхает, начинает ёрзать, пересаживается боком к спинке кровати, убирает назад подушки. Господи, усядется он сегодня или нет?

— Юри, мы с тобой уже попробовали всё, что могут делать два взрослых человека обнажёнными. Тебе нечего терять.

— Далеко не всё.

— Всё социально приемлемое и не отвратительное.

— Кое-что отвратительное было… — вспоминает Юри и закрывает лицо руками, ныряя пальцами под стёкла очков. — И социально неприемлемое, кстати, тоже.

Виктор смеётся. Это нервный смешок, но почти искренний, что в последнее время большая редкость.

— Обожаю, когда ты сам заставляешь себя краснеть из-за своих грязных мыслишек.

— Давай побыстрее… — Тут должно было быть «с этим закончим», которое Юри благоразумно проглатывает. — Пхичит должен скоро вернуться, а у нас стены тонкие.

— Как скажешь, красавчик.

Как всегда от подобных слов, Юри хмурится, поправляя очки. Неужели он до сих не может поверить, что кто-то считает его красивым, после того как Виктор на протяжении двух лет ему ботинки облизывал и каждый день говорил комплименты.

— Я совсем не знаю, что дальше.

— Ничего и не нужно. Хочешь, сначала расскажу, что сделаю с тобой в следующий раз, когда увижу?

Юри тяжело сглатывает и кивает.

— Я буду раздевать тебя медленно, как будто у нас впереди целая вечность, освобождать по одной от всех этих никчёмных, недостойных твоего прекрасного тела шмоток. Ты будешь дрожать от каждого моего поцелуя и просить, чтобы я трахнул тебя скорее, но мне ведь некуда торопиться, да? Я могу делать со своим мужем всё, что захочу, и так долго, насколько хватит сил. А сил, Юри, у меня предостаточно… Сними футболку, тебе ведь уже жарко.

Юри смотрит в экран загипнотизированным взглядом с расплывшимися зрачками и не шевелится. Он всегда был восприимчив к словам, к голосу, с первого дня и до сих пор вспыхивает от любой попытки безыскусного флирта.

Через пару секунд и со второй попытки футболка всё же падает на пол.

— Когда на тебе не останется совсем ничего, что мешало бы моим губам вспоминать твою кожу по миллиметру, я стану медленно, мучительно нежно растягивать тебя пальцами. Помнишь мои руки, Юри? Помнишь, что они могут с тобой сотворить?

Прикрыв глаза, Юри резко сводит колени, зажимает руку между ног и неосознанно трётся пахом о запястье. Виктор так возбуждён, что готов уткнуться лицом в матрас и трахать подушку.

— Не закрывайся, пожалуйста, — говорит он ровным голосом.

Юри послушно раздвигает ноги, глядя в экран. Удивительная покорность для того, кто выгнал мужа из своей жизни и отправил на другой конец материка.

— Пожалуй, пора избавиться от всего остального.

Пижамные штаны слетают с Юри быстрее и успешнее, чем футболка. Виктор сглатывает, не дышит больше, рассматривая представленную ему картину. Юри накрывает возбуждённый член ладонью, проводя вдоль быстро-быстро, другой рукой крепко держится за бедро до впившихся в кожу ногтей — если убрать, останется красный след. Не останавливаясь, садится перед ноутбуком на колени, потом опускается на пятки, разводит ноги как можно шире, чтобы было лучше видно. Виктор больше не может терпеть: стягивает джинсы вместе с трусами до щиколоток, не снимая до конца (Юри всё равно не увидит), и берётся за член наспех смазанной рукой. Обычно, находясь в одиночестве, он делает всё долго, со вкусом: гладит, дразнит, оттягивает, уделяет своему телу столько внимания, будто оно чужое. Но всё это не сейчас. В эту секунду нет ничего, кроме Юри.

Ничего нет, кроме абсолютной сладкой черноты перед глазами.

Виктор открывает рот, чтобы продолжить говорить, но что-то в том, как Юри беспомощно запрокидывает голову и шепчет его имя, вышибает из колеи. Не хочется больше нести псевдосексуальную ахинею, ведь всё это — ничего не стоящий бред, если нельзя прикоснуться, поймать губами каждый стон.

Как будто специально по желанию, пропадает звук.

Юри ещё какое-то время ласкает себя: оставляет красные следы на бёдрах, оглаживает ягодицы, дотрагивается до сосков.

— Виктор, что-то со связью. Я тебя не слышу, — говорит он, опомнившись. Его потерянное, словно напуганное, лицо с отросшими волосами, падающими на глаза, закручивает в груди у Виктора узлы, рвёт всё нахрен.

Нельзя, нездорово, физически опасно чувствовать так много и так сильно.

— Я тебя люблю! — орёт Виктор, целуя экран, как безумный. — Больше жизни люблю, слышишь?

— Слышу. Я тебя слышу… Ох, Виктор…

Сквозь полузакрытые веки он наблюдает, как Юри кончает, подаваясь всем телом вперёд, едва не ложась на ноутбук. Этот сдавленный крик будет звенеть у Виктора в ушах всю следующую неделю. Он дрочит в ускоренном темпе, стискивая зубы, чтобы как можно скорее, чтобы закончить и быть с Юри: видеть, говорить, слышать. Оргазм бьёт его наотмашь солёной морской волной, которая быстро откатывается, даря долгожданное расслабление каждой напряжённой мышце.

— Давай не будем отключаться пока, — говорит Виктор, заглядывая в экран на распластанного по кровати Юри. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты живёшь.

Квартира скромная и непритязательная, обжитая, в отличие от… квартир некоторых других людей. Спустя примерно полчаса разговоров о том, как поживает Челестино и какие элементы они готовят к короткой программе, Юри отвлекается на посторонний шум, спешно пытается привести себя в порядок и усаживатся на кровати в позу «нет, я ни в коем случае не занимался сексом, вообще никогда в жизни».

— Привет, Виктор! — радостно говорит Пхичит, наполовину появляясь на экране.

— И тебе не хворать, Пхичит, — отвечает Виктор по-русски.

— Чего?

— Привет, говорю.

— А, ладно, не буду вам мешать.

Время бежит быстро. Виктор и Юри занимаются своими делами, изредка отвлекаясь друг на друга, пока в Детройте не наступает глубокая ночь. В Питере уже утро, так что на сон перед полуденной тренировкой времени не остаётся.

— Ты ведь пришлёшь мне записи с тренировок? — говорит Юри сонным голосом. Он не просит смешные видео того, как Виктор дурачится с Маккачином, которыми они всегда перебрасывались в неимоверных количествах, или запись голоса, начитывающего его любимую книгу, чтобы слаще засыпалось, или фотки в новом белье, которое Виктор усердно выбирал.

В мальчике вновь просыпается жадность. Ему обязательно нужна запись пятикратного чемпиона на льду и ничего больше. Загребущие ручонки по-прежнему хотят оторвать себе кусочек божественного. К счастью или к сожалению, Виктор готов рвать себя на части, пока совсем ничего не останется, лишь бы Юри был счастлив.

**Часть 3**

Юри приезжает в Питер в апреле и в июне, августовская поездка срывается из-за внезапной, внесезонной эпидемии гриппа. Виктор летает в Детройт раз в две недели. Его лично знают все стюардессы Аэрофлота, рассказывают о своих детях, мужьях, просят совета, как наладить неустроенную личную жизнь, радуются, что хоть кто-то замечает смены причёсок и маникюр. Банковский счёт, открытый на имя В.Никифорова, пустеет со скоростью звука. Такими темпами он скоро пробьёт новое дно — будет бомжевать.

«Ты совсем больной», — говорит Юра, качая головой. «Вить, заканчивай с этим», — вторит ему Яков.

Над Россией-матушкой снова тяжёлой тучей висит всеобщее «доколе?», которое можно попытаться игнорировать, но себе дороже, потому что догонит и ударит с вертушки прямо в щи.

«Нормально всё было, ну что ты опять?» — вопрошает Виктор сам себя.

Нормально — это явное преувеличение для того, кому скоро тридцать, а он всё пыжится вместе с семнадцатилетними, и в результате ведь допрыгается до того, что через пару лет коленный сустав развалится на две части в лучшем случае. Семейная жизнь эпично вылетела в трубу, не дотянув до воспетой писателями даты в три года. Его лучший друг — агрессивная малолетка. С родственниками последний раз общался так давно, что вспомнить не получается. Так что нормально тут рядом не стояло, не лежало и не сидело.

В сентябре Юри спокойно и уверенно говорит: «Виктор, тебе следует сосредоточиться на тренировках. Не приезжай до конца года, пожалуйста».

Чтобы не сойти с ума, Виктор приобретает странную привычку двадцать четыре часа в сутки находиться рядом с другими людьми. Куда подевалась его хвалёная самодостаточность? Он бесцеремонно напрашивается в гости к Якову, Лилии и Юре, ужиная у них почти каждый день, спит на неудобном, коротком диване у Милы, на следующей неделе вместо сна просиживает долгие часы на кухне у Георгия, а когда в Питер прилетает Крис, три ночи подряд проводит с ним в одной постели. Дела настолько плохи, что Крис не предпринимает шуточных попыток засунуть руку другу в трусы. В течение дня Виктор слоняется по кинотеатрам, музеям, вечера просиживает в барах со стаканом минералки, посещает убогие лекции по современному искусству, где на него обращают значительно больше внимания, чем на лектора. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не оставаться в одиночестве. Последняя мольба о помощи — покупка телевизора. Плазма стоит на полу и транслирует всевозможный бред, чаще всего мультики, которые нравятся Маккачину.

Клятву трезвости Виктор нарушает один-единственный раз. Ничего особенного в тот день не происходит, но накатывает глухая, больная тоска, тянущая за пятку в чёрную дыру. Это похоже на шизофренический приступ, когда кажется что-то, везде мерещатся враги и нужно либо пить, либо вскрываться. Виктор в одиночестве глушит коньяк, пока не вырубается на диване. На следующее утро он вновь бодр и готов покорять спортивные вершины, вместо опохмела пьёт ядрёно-зелёный овощной смузи, от вида которого Юра закатывает глаза, а Мила просит рассказать, где брал. Виктор с удовольствием объясняет, в красках расписывая все виды и сорта, представленные в ассортименте. Глаза Юры так и не возвращаются на место до конца этого монолога.

Бессердечное распределение раскидывает Виктора с Юри по разным соревнованиям, так что им суждено встретиться на одном катке только в финале и только при условии, что оба пройдут. Виктор переживает на этот счёт, поэтому часами висит на телефоне с Челестино, обговаривая тренировки Юри в мельчайших деталях. Счета за международную связь растут в геометрической прогрессии. Можно было бы пользоваться бесплатными мессенджерами, но это для тех, у кого работают мозги и есть привычка экономить деньги.

— Этот каскад он не потянет, — настаивает Виктор.

— Всё будет нормально. У нас ещё осталось время, да и сейчас получается почти каждый раз.

— Уберите из середины либелу, она там лишняя.

— Мы пока не продумали следующую связку, не паникуй раньше времени.

— Дорожек слишком много.

— Дорожки — самая сильная сторона Юри.

И так до бесконечности.

Никто другой не знает, как правильно тренировать Юри! Хотя это смелое заявление, поскольку золота в его коллекции за последние два года не особенно прибавилось.

Когда перед тренировкой у Виктора вместо нормального приветствия вырывается «чао-чао», Юра не отвечает и сбегает на другой конец катка, а сам Виктор понимает, насколько сильно всех достал. Челестино должен быть причислен к лику святых за терпение, определённо. И Яков заодно тоже.

***

Юри берёт серебро в Канаде, где его ожидаемо обходит Плисецкий с минимальной разницей в очках. В Америке побеждает Леруа, но в соперниках у него нет никого стоящего, так что на пьедестале он стоит со скучающим видом. В Москве заслуженное золото зарабатывает Мишель Криспино, который наконец-то утёр сопли и — весь мир на это надеется — сходил к специалисту полечить голову.

Во Францию Виктор собирается долго, с неохотой, как на эшафот. В случае проигрыша у него не останется ровным счётом ничего. Его, как Жанну Дʼарк, сожгут на костре, как Наполеона, отправят в одиночную ссылку. Сравнения можно продолжить, но больше французов с трагической судьбой он не знает. У всех спортсменов есть пробелы в образовании, Виктор хотя бы иногда пытается их заполнять.

В Бордо красиво осыпаются листья. В Бордо вообще всё происходит красиво, даже бухают тут именно так, как показано в пафосном независимом кино: без изгвазданной в жратве одежды, без красных глаз, без блевотины в волосах.

«Приезжать во Францию со своей любовью, как в Россию — со своей водкой», — одно время любил говорить Крис. Виктор до сих пор не объяснил другу, что водка с полки среднестатистического российского магазина опасна для его слабой европейской конституции. Про первый пункт Крис всё понял сам, причём гораздо лучше и раньше Виктора.

Правила правилами, а Виктор теперь везде со своей любовью, мечется с ней по всему миру, перевозя как багаж, на котором большими буквами «ХРУПКОЕ» и рюмочка изображена.

— Тебе не кажется, что он волнуется? — спрашивает Мила, когда до разминки остаётся полчаса. Почему Виктор слышит вопрос, адресованный не ему?

— Он? — говорит Юра. — Да не, посмотри на эту рожу. Норм всё.

Ох, Юрка. Такой весь из себя взрослый, чемпион Гран-при в придачу, золотом обвешан, скоро качаться под весом будет, а не видит ничего. Так и пропустить можно важное что-то.

Катаясь, Виктор думает о том, сколько Яков для него сделал, о матери, к которой на могилу не ездил три года, о Юрке с его девчачьими заколочками-котятами-косичками, вечным оскалом и лексиконом прораба, а ещё о том, как же больно. Сжимая зубы, отталкивается. Сжимая зубы, приземляется. Прямее опорную ногу! Боль невыносимая, тошнотой подбирающаяся к груди. На одно страшное мгновение Виктору кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Триумфальное возвращение, вашу мать!

Это выступление назовут эмоциональным, напряжённым, запоминающимся, революционным. Люди по-прежнему смотрят и по-прежнему видят совсем не то.

Золотую медаль следует выкинуть в мусор, где ей самое место. Виктор так бы и сделал не раздумывая, если бы не Юри, которому он эту и две последующие медали должен швырнуть в ноги. Швырнуть, а после спросить: можно теперь я просто буду любить тебя? достаточно? заслужил?

***

В своём номере Виктор не успевает взяться за ручку, как дверь за спиной захлопывается, и влажные губы накрывают его рот. Трое суток назад он попросил администратора выдать ключ Юри, если тот приедет, но всё равно удивляется приятному сюрпризу. Надежда успела сдохнуть несколько раз за эти долгие три дня.

В тёмном закутке не разглядеть: изменился ли за время разлуки, рад ли встрече. Виктор исследует на ощупь: пробегается пальцами по лицу, как слепой, трогает волосы, втягивая носом родной запах, прижимается всем телом. Юри жадно вылизывает его рот, прикусывает губы, шарит руками под рубашкой. Сложно поверить, что не так давно этот самый человек не умел целоваться, потому что сейчас он творит языком что-то невообразимое.

Оттёснённый в угол Виктор от неожиданности бьётся затылком о стену, но успевает подхватить за бёдра прыгнувшего на него Юри и держит так крепко, как будто если ослабит хватку, выпустит навсегда. Член Юри упирается Виктору в живот, и его руки слабеют от острого, мгновенно разгорающегося желания. Им срочно нужно сделать что-то со всей лишней одеждой.

Звонит телефон. Это Юра, который хочет поговорить насчёт ужина. Они собирались сбежать от Якова и режима, чтобы травиться воняющими болотом лягушачьими лапками и жирным крем-брюле. Телефон звонит настойчивее, словно через трубку передаётся Юркино бешенство. Ничего, мальчик уже вырос — должен понять.

— Не обращай внимания, — говорит Виктор.

— Ты так катался… — возбуждённо шепчет Юри. Звонка он словно не слышит. — Так катался.

Так вот в чём дело. Вот откуда эта страсть.

Целуясь, сталкиваясь носами и лбами, они избавляются почти ото всей одежды, сваливают её кучей на полу. Рубашка Юри остаётся висеть на одной руке, застряв на локте. На Викторе уже нет ничего, кроме трусов. Одной рукой Юри сжимает его член через ткань, вырывая громкий стон, потом забирается пальцами за резинку, несильно обхватывает, как будто на пробу, словно это предисловие, другой — продолжает раздражённо трясти, пытаясь стащить рукав.

Решив оставить как есть, Юри опускается на колени, стягивает с Виктора трусы и берёт сразу же глубоко, не тратя время на облизывания и посасывания. Последние мысли сносит ураганом, задевающим каждый нерв, проносящимся вдоль позвоночника ниже, к самым ступням, на которых пальцы подворачиваются. Рвотного рефлекса у невинного мальчика не оказалось, этот приятный факт они открыли на третьем месяце семейной жизни. Как только он научился обходиться без зубов, планеты пошли по орбите в обратную сторону, потому что это была и есть истинная магия. Перед нами настоящий тренерский триумф Виктора Никифорова, никак к фигурному катанию не относящийся.

Виктор кладёт руку Юри на голову, убирает со лба волосы, поглаживая лоб.

— Подожди. Остановись.

Выпустив член изо рта с характерным причмокивающим звуком, Юри сидит на полу и смотрит снизу вверх, но для того, чтобы действительно разглядеть его лицо, слишком темно. Где этот чёртов выключатель? Сколько Виктор ни шарил руками по стене, ничего не нашёл. Как он тут три дня прожил?

— Поднимись, пожалуйста.

Долгого, медленного, глубокого поцелуя и трения тела о тело мало. Юри — когда-то он всё же сбросил свою многострадальную рубашку — снова пытается забраться на Виктора: обхватывает шею, закидывает одну ногу, нетерпеливо постанывает.

— Подожди, чудо, я хоть смазку достану.

— Я уже всё сделал, — хрипло шепчет Юри, после чего нагибается, роется в куче одежды и быстро пихает Виктору в руку надорванную обёртку с презервативом. — Подготовился, тебе осталось только взять своё.

С каждым новым словом, поцелуем и касанием происходящее сильнее напоминает эротический кошмар. Юри никогда не был таким, настолько невнимательным. Создается впечатление, будто ему жизненно необходимо потрахаться сию же секунду, и на каждое малейшее промедление он реагирует подобно ребёнку, которому не купили игрушку.

Своё взять, значит? Ну, в конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы отказываться?

— Пошли туда… — забывая слова, говорит Виктор. — Давай внутрь зайдём.

Ему не хочется заниматься сексом у стены — он устал, и колено болит, но до кровати они не добираются. Юри тянет к столу, ложится на спину и обхватывает бёдра Виктора ногами, притягивая ближе. И снова всё с нервной, жадной поспешностью.

Свет получается зажечь пультом, удачно оказавшимся на столе. Виктор наконец-то может разглядеть. Что-то не так. Что-то… Он берёт Юри за подбородок, сжимая челюсть, вглядывается в дурные глаза, в криво сползающую улыбку. Не может быть!

— Ты обдолбался, что ли? — спрашивает он, не узнавая собственного голоса.

Специалистом по наркотикам Виктор себя не назвал бы, но пробовать кое-что приходилось, а на других под кайфом точно насмотрелся на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Если кто-нибудь заметит, разразится допинговый скандал, и всю сборную Японии поставят раком… Может, это и к лучшему?

Карие глаза быстро наполняются слезами. Обиделся? Типа я к тебе со всей душой и готовой жопой, а ты, негодяй, не оценил!

— Как ты смог это сказать? — еле слышно говорит Юри.

Он порывается встать, но Виктор толкает его обратно. Оба, как это ни ужасно в подобной ситуации, возбудились ещё сильнее. Юри закрывает руками горящее от стыда лицо, а его член даже не думает обмякать. Виктор страшно злится на себя за то, что посмел заподозрить любимого человека в такой гадости, и у него тоже стоит колом. Господи боженька, мать твою перемать, во что они превратились?

После тысячи «извини» и невесомых касаний губ, раскиданных по всему телу, Юри снова расслабляется, начинает выгибаться кошкой, тянется за поцелуем.

— Всё хорошо, — выдыхает он Виктору в раскрытый рот. — Давай.

Виктор раскатывает уже заждавшийся презерватив и входит легко, почти не встречая сопротивления. Подготовился, значит. Отлично подготовился, не поспоришь. Это идеально, невозможно правильно. Какая глупость и мелочь прошлые метания и сомнения, обидные слова и лишние мысли. Всё мелочь и глупость и ничего не стоит. Единственное, что важно — вот оно.

Держась руками за края стола, Юри мечется, насаживается глубже, бормочет что-то на странной смеси двух языков. По его шее стекает капля пота, волосы сбились в воронье гнездо, на лице — форменное безумие.

— Какой же ты красивый, ты себе даже не представляешь, — говорит Виктор по-русски.

— Да! — отвечает Юри, не зная, с чем соглашается. — Да. Да!

Виктор бы и хотел продержаться дольше, но сегодня у них всё в какой-то безумной, больной спешке, и он тонет, теряется в диком желании поглотить целиком, растерзать на куски, раствориться полностью, не разделяться ни на долю секунды, поэтому кончает слишком быстро, схватив Юри за руки и неровно переплетя их пальцы.

Когда он нехотя выходит, Юри коротит на протяжном «аааа». Он подаётся бёдрами вверх, без слов умоляя сделать что-нибудь. Чтобы сравнять счёт, Виктор становится перед столом на колени. Это доставляет сильную боль, но не будет же он отсасывать, сидя на стуле. В пару касаний языка — их и минетом назвать стыдно — Юри тоже сдаётся. Виктор не успевает ни отстраниться, ни накрыть ртом, только зажмуриться, поэтому ему в лицо брызгает сперма, пачкая нос со лбом, оседая на волосах и ресницах.

Юри затихает, раскинув руки и безвольно свесив ноги, лежит на столе, как мёртвый, как сломанная игрушка. Прекрасная кукла, доставшаяся очень плохому хозяину.

«Ты так катался…» — почему-то не желает выходить у Виктора из головы.

Он относит Юри на кровать, целует в лоб и, наскоро вытершись, ложится рядом.

Когда мозги прочищаются после оргазма, Виктор понимает, что перепутал. Состояние, в котором находился Юри, он наблюдал не у наркоманов, а у тех немногочисленных фанаток и фанатов, с которыми спал. Немногочисленными они были потому, что нет ничего отвратительней рыбьего взгляда с плещущимся там слепым, искусственным обожанием.

***

После того, как Юри засыпает, Виктор спускается на ресепшен, чтобы поболтать с администраторами и узнать, где в Бордо лучший японский ресторан. Француженки обижаются, что гость из заснеженной России не интересуется их национальной кухней, но оттаивают от пары улыбок и волшебного «вы понимаете, мой муж…». Сколько раз приходилось натыкаться на ядерную смесь из нездорового интереса, притворного понимания и брезгливой жалости. Хорошо, что Виктору наплевать. Завтра он поведёт Юри есть кацудон.

На обратном пути Виктор замечает Жан-Жака Леруа собственной персоной, отирающегося у двери в номер Юрки. От мысли, что этот здоровенный канадский лось трахает Плисецкого, в голове ворочаются мысли о расчленёнке. Он честно собирается пройти мимо, потому что не имеет никакого морального права указывать, что делать в подобной ситуации. Совет беречь честь от Виктора Никифорова прозвучал бы весьма лицемерно, а бить морды он не умеет и не любит, да и опять же — совсем не подходит на роль безумного отца, с кулаками оберегающего невинность дочери.

Джей-Джей окликает его сам:

— Хреново выглядишь, Вик.

Виктор знает, что выглядит отлично, уверен в этом и спорить не собирается. У него на шее россыпь засосов, оставленных любимым, — человек с такими метками может горы перевернуть. Скорее всего, Джей-Джей тоже имеет в виду великолепную затраханность, просто высказался как обычно беспардонно. Бесталанных детей очень рано учат быть вежливыми и не говорить лишнего, тем же, кто подаёт большие надежды, прощают любые выходки. Вот и эту звёздочку мама с папой не научили держать язык за зубами.

Виктор относится к Леруа нормально, помнит с его юниорских дней, когда Крис распинался о каком-то «канадском мальчике с прекрасной тугой попкой». Ненависть к Джей-Джею — это что-то вроде внутренней шутки, никто на самом деле не испытывает к нему неприязни. Красивых, обаятельных, успешных сложно не любить. Кому, как не Виктору, об этом знать. Но здесь и сейчас, у номера Юрки, он представляет, как его Юри стоит перед чужой дверью, хочет кого-то другого, жалеет об узах, связавших его цепями. Даже самый законный брак — условность, запись на бумажке, что говорить о…

— Перед женой не стыдно? — Боже, он докатился до нотаций. — Или стыд не входит в концепцию «Джей-Джей стайл»?

Виктор закрывает один глаз и складывает руки, изображая фирменную распальцовку.

— А тебе перед фанатами было не стыдно? — отвечает Джей-Джей, вкладывая в слова всё безразличие, на которое он способен. Но Виктора не обмануть, парень взбешён, потому что молод, горяч и безответно влюблён, потому что женился в девятнадцать лет, когда мозгов совсем не было, и не знает теперь, что делать со своей жизнью. Бедненький — пожалел бы кто.

— ЭЙ! — раздаётся из-за закрытой двери. — Да, я к вам обращаюсь, дауны, съебались отсюда оба! Спать мешаете.

Услышав голос, Джей-Джей меняется: лицо светлеет, глаза распахиваются, рот безвольно раскрывается. В желудке у Виктора закручивается что-то склизкое и ядовитое. Где-то он всё это уже видел. Где-то — это в любой отражающей поверхности.

— Выпьем? — спрашивает Джей-Джей с нелепой, несвойственной ему мольбой.

— Не пью.

***

Наверху в постели спит Юри, через несколько часов ему лететь обратно в свой Детройт. Не существует никакого логического объяснения, почему Виктор в ночи сидит в баре с человеком, который ему не нравится, и пьёт ананасовый сок. Нужно бежать в номер, чтобы обнимать и целовать до последней секундочки, оставшейся перед вылетом. Нужно, но он этого не делает.

Джей-Джей напивается быстро, как девица, впервые понюхавшая шампанского. Его окончательно развозит после трёх шотов, мода на которые прошла лет десять назад. Глаза плывут, осанка надламывается, в стремительных обычно движениях появляется заторможенность.

— Юрачка говорит…

Виктор морщится.

— Давай, что же там Юрачка говорит? — произносит он, специально выделяя неправильный звук, как это упорно делают фанатки по всему миру.

— Что вы с Юри-куном катаетесь только для того, чтобы решить свои проблемы в постели. Типа без этого вообще никак. Ни туда, ни сюда.

Ублюдки. Оба. Чтоб им сгореть в том пиздеце, который между ними происходит!

Виктор растягивает губы настолько широко, насколько физически возможно, а в кармане наспех наброшенной олимпийки терзает сломанную зубочистку. Разумнее всего будет отшутиться, потому что он старше, умнее, опытнее, трезв как стёклышко и размазал сегодня по катку всех, включая Леруа с его бронзой, но сопляк прав. Сам вместе со своим «Юрачкой» не понимает насколько.

— Ну, у тебя-то в этом большой опыт, Жан. На жену не стоит, только на несовершеннолетних мальчиков, да? Совет дам. Что примечательно, совершенно бесплатный. Для спасения брака прикупите с Беллочкой страпон, вдруг поможет.

Загорелое лицо Джей-Джея выцветает, теряет последнюю мужественную твёрдость.

— Замолчи. Не смей говорить о ней так… — Он роняет голову на барную стойку и сдавленно, как будто плачет, говорит: — Да что ты можешь знать про настоящий брак, про настоящую семью?

И в самом деле.

Зубочистка в кармане пропарывает ладонь.

**Часть 4**

Проходит час тупого ожидания перед экраном ноутбука, когда Виктор окончательно понимает, что нужно что-то сделать. Тело действовать отказывается: руки трясутся, челюсть сжата намертво, в ногах — бетонная тяжесть, не дающая двигаться. Это страшно, потому что с Юри могло случиться непоправимое: он мог лежать с размозженным черепом на проезжей части, мог рвать глотку в руках маньяка или умирать в одиночестве от инфаркта. Но ещё больнее и жутче от мысли, что с Юри всё в порядке.

А с Юри всё в порядке. Он просто забыл или передумал, посчитал нечто более важным или решил закончить их отношения игнором. Вот уже два с лишним года Виктор чувствует его каждой клеточкой своего тела, как мать новорожденного. Если Юри больно или плохо, Виктор видит дурной сон или ощущает странную маету. Ему бы в «Битву экстрасенсов», но сверхъестественные способности какие-то слишком специфические — зацикленные на Кацуки Юри.

«С тобой всё хорошо, солнце?» остаётся без ответа. Ничего удивительного. Юри часто выключает звук, потому что звонки, сообщения и всевозможные оповещения заставляют его нервничать. Остаётся последняя надежда — Пхичит, не расстающийся с телефоном ни на секунду.

«Юри с тобой?»

«да»

Дальше следует десяток вопросительных знаков и стикер, смысл которого Виктор опознать не может, сколько ни пытается.

«Он в порядке?»

«да»

Пхичит разрождается ещё миллионом вопросительных знаков, но Виктор уже не реагирует. Телефон летит в угол. Ноутбук — в экран плазмы, которая идёт сеткой трещин. Прибегает Маккачин, недовольный тем, что хозяин сломал его новую любимую игрушку.

Виктор не чувствует ничего — выморозило намертво.

Наверное, стоит признать, что к этому всё и шло. Наверное, правда стоит, но Виктор сейчас не способен к логическому осмыслению чего бы то ни было, тем более того, как самое светлое и прекрасное в его жизни превратилось в ночной кошмар. И всё же он не может не вспомнить горькое, пустое ощущение, остававшееся от их последних встреч, в особенности от секса. Виктор никогда не испытывал ничего подобного — полное опустошение, как будто откусили кусок от души, выпили всё до капли, оставили пустым и изнемогающим, а ещё бессилие, потому что он же так любит — так любит!!! — и никак не может сделать, чтобы всё было нормально, как прежде.

Юри никогда ничего не просил, но Виктор неизменно отдавал больше, чем у него было. Пожалуй, наступил момент, когда не осталось ничего, чтобы отдать.

На следующее утро Виктор пишет сообщение с просьбой больше не беспокоить и добавляет номер в чёрный список. Детский сад какой-то. Да, это жалко и трусливо, но говорить с Юри он не может. Не выдержит обычного «люблю, всегда любил и всегда буду», которое Юри из раза в раз повторяет с невозможной, святой искренностью. «Верю!» — кричит Станиславский. «Кто научил так врать?» — задыхается Никифоров. В кино нужно было податься, а не в фигурное катание — от Оскаров бы полки ломились.

Через три дня Юри соревноваться в Шанхае, и поступать так с ним бесчестно, но Виктор не в состоянии думать о нём, ещё одна мысль — и сердце разорвётся. Поэтому он решает подумать о себе, а он не может больше говорить с Юри, видеть его, любить его.

***

Когда Виктор смотрит прямое включение второго соревновательного дня из Китая (короткую программу он малодушно пропустил, не смог собраться), он впервые оценивает выступление Юри как противника, что довольно странно. Однажды Юри уже побил мировой рекорд, и не воспринимать его всерьёз глупо. Виктор столько времени, моральных сил и денег потратил, чтобы помочь Юри пройти в финал, хотя его помощи никто не просил и — теперь очевидно — в ней не нуждался.

Мягко говоря, Виктор впечатлён и в очередной раз до глубины души поражён красотой и силой Юри, которую тот щедро раздаёт на льду и упрямо прячет в жизни. Его снова наотмашь бьёт мыслью о том, насколько он плох в роли тренера, потому что все советы, которые он настойчиво пытался пропихнуть Челестино, ничего не стоили. Юри живёт в своих бесконечных дорожках, носится по катку, заигрывает с публикой. От костюма — штаны из металлизированной ткани и простая белая рубашка с узким чёрным пиджаком — не оторвать взгляда. Это не недоделанный Эрос, не девственный ураган Плисецкого, не «зрелая сексуальность» Криса, на льду — взрослый красивый мужчина, которому есть что сказать этому миру.

Виктору же осталось сказать совсем немного: всего лишь послать целый мир нахуй.

Мелькающие камеры показывают оценки, готовящегося к прокату Отабека, потом снова останавливаются на уголке «слёз и поцелуев», где Юри не поднимает лица от колен, а по губам Челестино читается: «я тобой горжусь»… или это «он тобой гордится»? На английском три последних слова всё равно одинаковые. Какая, к чёрту, разница? Виктор не способен испытать гордость, потому что его заслуги в этой победе (в том, что это победа уже никто не сомневается) нет никакой, потому что он, оказывается, только тормозил, не давал раскрыться в полную мощь. Его поддержка, его слюнявая собачья любовь мешала.

Журналистам Юри пространно объясняет что-то про то, что нельзя украсть Тадж-Махал, Храм Василия Блаженного или статую Иисуса из Рио. «Это незаконно». Застенчиво улыбается. «И вообще преступление против человечества». Не смотрит в камеры, терзает пальцы, ломает руки. «Надеюсь, вы сможете меня простить», — говорит он с лицом грёбаной иконы, достигший просветления или окончательного помешательства. Кольца на его руке нет. Виктор переводит взгляд на свою и борется с желанием отгрызть себе палец.

Тадж-Махал — это же надо было такое придумать.

Хотя Виктор тоже хорош. Как можно было подумать, что человек со стопкой плакатов, спрятанных под кроватью, полюбит его самого, а не живую легенду, на этих самых плакатах изображённую. Потрясающая глупость, детская наивность, слепая вера отчаявшегося без любви человека. Убожество.

Отабек уже примерно на середине своего выступления, когда Виктор вспоминает, что в комнате есть другие люди. Яков строго смотрит на него, непонятно чего ожидая. Расплакаться нужно было, когда Юри катался? Головой об стену начать биться? Ну, простите. Такие представления Гошеньке оставьте, не забирать же хлеб у человека.

Юрка внимательно смотрит на Отабека, догрызая ноготь на большом пальце. Мила смеётся и тычет его локтём под рёбра.

— Заткнись, карга!

— Вы такие мимимишные, не могу.

— Мы — друзья, дура!

Надеясь остаться незамеченным, Виктор поднимается и уходит нетвёрдой походкой. Всё это слишком нормально, он сейчас не в состоянии переваривать нормальность.

Через пару минут, когда Отабек откатал и были названы оценки, Юра тоже выходит в коридор, прислоняется спиной к стене, смотрит исподлобья злющими зелёными глазами.

— Твоё уёбище спрашивало про тебя. Названивал мне, умолял не бросать трубку.

— М-м, — мычит Виктор, стискивая зубы. — Что ты ответил?

— Сказал, что у тебя всё охуенно! — говорит Юра излишне агрессивно даже для себя, как будто ему самому от этой драмы больно, как будто своё защищает. — Потому что так оно и есть. А ещё то, что ты никогда не катался лучше. Тоже правда. Этот кусок дерьма тебя только тормозил.

Виктор хочет сказать: «Юр, завали хлебало». Виктор хочет рассмеяться и заплакать. Получается, Юри боится, как бы его бывший не спился или не сиганул с моста. Нет, снова просите за неоправданные ожидания, сначала будет золотая медаль, а водка и мосты — потом.

— Никогда не катался лучше, значит? — Виктор улыбается. — Стоит ли воспринимать твои слова как капитуляцию?

— Ага, щас. Хер тебе!

Виктор стискивает в объятиях этого чудовищного прекрасного сопляка, который весь целиком из одного сердца состоит, поэтому бешеный такой.

— Пусти! — брыкается Юра. — А то напишут, что ты теперь со мной трахаешься после того, как тебя Кацуки бортанул.

— Так писали уже. Пару лет назад. Не помнишь? «Лолита на льду»? Якобы я совратил тебя двенадцатилетнего, попортил и бросил. Куда смотрела общественность? Где был тренер?

— Блядь, серьёзно?!

Юра хохочет, держась за бока и притопывая ногой.

— А то… Пошли, Долорес, огонь моих чресел, досматривать ко всем остальным. Сейчас Пхичит должен быть по очереди. Он в Москве молодцом откатал.

***

В Саппоро Виктор намеренно не произносит ни слова по-японски, посещает исключительно европейские рестораны, в отеле смотрит русский канал, лишь бы избежать любых воспоминаний о Хасецу, который до сих пор в мозгу упорно регистрируется коротким словом «дом». Избежать воспоминаний о Японии, находясь в Японии, — непростая задача.

Виктор Никифоров специализируется исключительно на таких.

Колено приходится заливать обезболивающим спреем. Пока вроде бы до катастрофы не дошло. Блокады, во всяком случае, ещё не было. Непонятно, с чего вообще эта старая травма вдруг всплыла? Виктор не думал об этом, как и обо всё другом, не связанном с Юри. Если вспомнить, не такая уж и серьёзная травма была, да и прошло больше десяти лет. Хорошо, с этим он будет разбираться после финала, тогда хоть больница, хоть кибернетическая нога, хоть кладбище.

Выступления соперников Виктор почти не смотрит, точно зная, что Криспино получит серебро, Отабек — бронзу, хотя мог бы и лучше, если бы подключил малейшие крохи обаяния. Виктор вообще сочувствует Отабеку в меру своих на время (или теперь уже навсегда) ограниченных эмоциональных возможностей. Талантливый казахский мальчик будто является его прямой противоположностью. Вот был бы вертлявой блядью, давно срывал бы одно золото за другим, но характер не позволяет.

Короткую программу Виктор откатывает как в тумане, ни о чём не думая, выполняя элементы на автомате. Зрители в его пустых глазах по традиции увидят что-то, о чём он и не подозревал. Боль утраты, наверное, преобразованную в чистую, незамутнённую красоту и выплеснутую на лёд. Пиарщики Якова не работают так усердно, как фанатки. Пусть уже возьмут на заметку.

С произвольной дела обстоят чуть лучше. Виктор находит в себе силы злиться, и сгорает в программе дотла, забывая про физическую боль, забывая про Юри, оставляя только «Я», «МЕНЯ», «МНЕ».

Я ненавижу! Меня предали! Мне больно!

***

На прикроватной тумбочке лежит бесполезная золотая медаль. Доказывать уже нечего и некому. Юри не ждёт в номере, не прижимается горячим телом, не целует мягкими губами, не смеётся над несмешными шутками, не сопит в ухо.

Победа в финале ничего не решит. Как очередное доказательство божественного сможет сделать из бога человека, достойного любви?

Виктор просыпается в два часа ночи от головной боли и идёт лечить её в бар.

«Сними первую попавшуюся фанатку, вытрахай из неё душу и успокойся», — умоляет он сам себя, спускаясь на лифте. Фанатку, фаната, бармена, уборщицу, грузчика, швейцара — кого угодно. Желательно голубоглазую блондинку или долговязого рыжего парня, что в Японии несколько проблематично, но в пределах отеля вполне выполнимо.

Но смотреть на людей тошно, на всех без исключения, а через пару бокалов цвет радужки различать становится сложно.

Сознание возвращается на шестой порции виски. Виктор спешно собирает разбросанные по барной стойке купюры, телефон, карту от номера. Ничего страшного пока не произошло. Он немного выпил, чтобы расслабиться, и сейчас вернётся в номер, где проспит до самого вылета. Ну или промучается от мигрени — тоже вариант.

Леруа возникает перед Виктором как гром среди ясного неба. Они не виделись с того неприятного эпизода во Франции и не должны были встретиться до финала, потому что Джей-Джей в японском этапе Гран-при не участвовал. В нём не участвовал и Юра, у двери в номер которого Джей-Джей ошивался вместе с огромным плюшевым тигром.

Юра прилетел поддержать Виктора, Милу и Отабека.

— Доброй ночи, Жан. Какими судьбами?

— Посмотреть приехал, — механически отвечает Джей-Джей, глядя над плечом Виктора. — Ты отлично катался, будет интересно посоревноваться с тобой в финале.

— Рад, что кому-то из нас будет интересно.

От Короля ничего не осталось. Этот жалкий тип с плюшевым монстром в дёрганых руках не тянет даже на занюханного баронета. Всё это уже было два года назад, когда от внезапной панической атаки он провалялся на льду всю короткую программу. Только где сейчас скандирующая толпа? Нет её. Вот и не может никак король подняться без участия свиты. Вряд ли свита оценит происходящее.

— Не связывался бы ты с девственниками, — вздыхает Виктор, — потом мороки не оберёшься. Как старший товарищ говорю.

Не следовало этого говорить. Ох, не следовало.

— Так ты ж сравнил, Вик, — говорит Джей-Джей шёпотом, — такие капризные принцесски, как Юрачка, только выделываются, а потом в постели покорные, ласковые и благодарные, как будто твой член — святыня, на которую нужно молиться. А тихони вроде Юри-куна… у-у-у, там и зубы поломать можно.

Виктор улыбается. Кто же сказал мальчику такую чушь? В интернете прочитал, что ли? Сам-то верит в свои слова? Трагедия прямо-таки: красивый, талантливый, а мозгами природа обделила. Кого-то напоминает.

— Ты бы не за зубы переживал, Жан, а за другие части тела. Зубы искусственные поставить можно, а вот…

Дверь приоткрывается, и высовывается растрёпанная со сна голова Плисецкого.

— Что за демонстрация? Кто-то сдох? Скажите, что Кацуки сдох, умоляю вас.

— Насколько мне известно, Юри пребывает в отличном здравии, — желчно говорит Виктор. Яд пора сцеживать в промышленных объёмах.

— Чё тогда надо? — спрашивает Юра у него. Что тут делает Джей-Джей с этим тигром совершенно неприличных размеров, и так очевидно.

Виктору почти стыдно. Он тут и тайны Юркины самые интимные выдаёт, и над несчастным Ромео издевается.

— Гуляю. Честь твою стерегу, Юрио.

Юра громко фыркает, вырывает из рук Джей-Джея игрушку и захлопывает дверь перед его носом.

«До финала осталось совсем чуть-чуть, не развались на финишной прямой, дурень», — мысленно желает Виктор Джей-Джею. Или самому себе.

В номере Виктор скидывает одежду прямо с порога, потому что вспотел, пока пил и вёл неприятные разговоры, потом быстро встаёт под горячую воду и остервенело дрочит. Хочет фантазировать о ком-то другом — да хоть о Леруа, прости господи, если получится — быстро сдаётся, пытается представить Юри раздвигающим ноги, развратно облизывающим губы, обсасывающим пальцы, ну или тот проклятый банкет с шестами и танцами, но кончает от воспоминания, как растрёпанный и замёрзший Юри улыбается, стоя в огромном пуховике на Поцелуевом мосту.

***

В Питере, куда Виктор прилетает на пару дней, чтобы не пересекаться лишний раз в Турине со своими соперниками, слякотно и тепло не по-декабрьски. Яков с Юрой увязываются следом, словно боятся оставить буйно-помешанного в одиночестве. Виктор не собирается вредить ни себе, ни другим. До финала так точно.

Соскучившийся Маккачин рвётся гулять, задевает Виктора, и они оба неловко заваливаются в сторону. Угол журнального столика приходится ровнёхонько на правое колено. Виктора ведёт от боли. Кажется, что сейчас стошнит. Не разбирая дороги, он плетётся в туалет, чтобы не запачкать паркет и стены, но не доходит. На него падает чернота.

Сколько времени он провалялся на полу, Виктор точно не знает, но за окном стало значительно темнее, а сам он успел замёрзнуть и вымокнуть от слюней Маккачина, расстаравшегося, чтобы оживить упавшего замертво хозяина.

Боль не отступает. Вдобавок к колену неприятно тянет левая бровь и локоть, задетые при падении. Виктор находит телефон и набирает Якова: «Мне нужна помощь». Больше говорить ничего не нужно. Это срабатывает вот уже почти двадцать лет лучше всякого заклинания.

Прикормленную частную клинику, где всем заплачены хорошие деньги и каждый подписывает бумаги о неразглашении, они используют в крайних случаях: когда Миле пришлось делать аборт, когда Гоша передознулся обезболивающими. Виктору плевать, что его колено нельзя считать экстренной ситуацией. Общественность (то есть Юри) узнает об этом только через его труп.

В больнице Виктора просвечивают всеми доступными современной медицине приборами, после чего Яков долго беседует с врачами.

Виктор, можно сказать, горд собой. Он проявил сознательность, ответственность, сообщил о проблемах со здоровьем тренеру, вместо того, чтобы окончательно поломаться на льду во время финала.

В палату Яков входит посеревшим и постаревшим. Виктор хочет его подбодрить. Сколько же неприятностей он принёс этому человеку, страшно подумать. И что-то подсказывает, что это не предел.

— Сейчас ты скажешь, что мне ни в коем случае нельзя выходить на лёд, после чего я тебя проигнорирую и возьму золото в финале. Угадал?

— Виктор…

— Что? — неуверенно спрашивает он, чувствуя, как настойчиво к горлу подбирается страх. Якова не так легко выбить из колеи. Что такое могло обнаружиться? Обследуя колено, врачи откопали сифилис или рак? Господин Никифоров, жить вам осталось два месяца, а дальше — похороны в прямом эфире, безутешные фанатки, поливающие слезами надгробную плиту.

Зато Юри совесть загрызёт, и он обязательно будет рядом до последнего вздоха: кормить с ложечки, выносить утки, лучше медсестёр помнить о приёме лекарств. Юри может быть таким, если захочет и посчитает нужным. Мемуары потом напишет (не сам, понятное дело) о последних днях звезды — издательства подерутся. Юрка будет поносить эту книженцию при любом удобном и неудобном случае.

Его фантазии прерывает усталый голос Якова:

— Виктор… с твоим коленом всё в порядке.

***

Тот факт, что он сходит с ума, Виктор принимает на удивление легко.

«Нет, вы ни в коем случае не сходите с ума, Виктор Андреевич. Это просто стресс, психосоматика», — говорит врач вслух.

«Витёк, у тебя крыша всё же поехала, как мы все и боялись», — написано на лице Якова.

Виктор улыбается тренеру, отчего тот пугается ещё сильнее.

Это должно было стать катастрофой, кульминацией кошмара последних месяцев, но… это хорошие новости. Во-первых, он не умирает. Во-вторых, физически здоров. Безумие ещё никому не помешало заниматься фигурным катанием, а уж безумие на почве любви тем более. Криспино вполне успешно дополз до финала, Георгий в этом сезоне тоже показал себя неплохо.

Но мысли навязчиво стучат по черепной коробке изнутри: тебя обманывают, ты болен, ты никогда больше не сможешь кататься.

Единственное, на что ты годен, скоро будет тебе недоступно!

— Давай-ка ты, друг мой, покажешься психологу, — разумно предлагает Яков, как будто считывая эти мысли.

— Спасибо, но я всё сам понял.

— Господь всемогущий! Что ты там понял? Представить страшно.

— Понял, что боялся не того, чего следовало.

— Витя, ты меня пугаешь.

— Теперь всё будет хорошо, Яков. Я обещаю.

Виктор пока не понимает как, но чувствует, что только сейчас он встал на верный путь. Какой путь? Ему нужно ещё подумать. Может, он действительно сошёл с ума.

— Вам лучше провести ночь в больнице, — советует врач, как пить дать, с подачи Якова. — Вы всё же ударились головой. Мы должны исключить сотрясение.

— Да, Вить, останься пока здесь, — соглашается Яков. — Я прослежу, чтобы никто не разнюхал.

— Хорошо, только Юрке не говори, не тревожь его лишний раз.

На дорогущей больничной койке с десятью режимами спится сладко. Виктор видит во сне Юри с золотой медалью. Хороший сон. Если Юри выиграет золото, а Виктор возьмёт серебро, они будут стоять на одном пьедестале как равные.

Остаётся сделать так, чтобы никто другой не помешал.

***

Следующим вечером, после всех тренировок, Юра лежит на диване в комнате отдыха, скрючившись и спрятавшись в капюшон. На ребёнка похож невозможно, хотя пару лет назад он на этом диване легко помещался, а сейчас вырос мальчик. Прямо скупую мужскую слезу следует для приличия пустить.

— Все делают ставки, ты знал? — говорит Юра, не отрываясь от телефона. — Типа Кацуки сольётся прямо перед финалом.

— Они плохо знают Юри, — отвечает Виктор. Когда-то он безумно хотел, чтобы весь мир увидел Юри таким, каким видит его сам, но в таком случае мир растащил бы Юри на куски, руками разорвал бы, а этого нельзя допустить ни в коем случае.

— Думаешь — нет? — Юра поднимает взгляд от экрана.

— Знаешь, Юр, мне всегда казалось, что ты неплохо его понимаешь.

— А мне всегда казалось, что ты не понимаешь его нихера.

Уголки губ Виктора дёргаются, почти образуя улыбку.

— Наверное, ты прав. Такой умный стал — аж страшно.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Умный-умный, а с женатыми мужиками по лифтам обжимаешься. Думал, не заметит никто?

— Иди в пизду! — лениво огрызается Юра.

— Спасибо, но с этим я завязал.

— Какой ты мерзотный, а? Нельзя было промолчать?

Виктор прикладывает палец к губам и закрывает глаза. Нет, он не считает, что Юри сольётся, но вместе с тем он не может быть уверен, что Юри дотянет до первого места. С Плисецким и Леруа в качестве соперников? С Отабеком и Микки, наступающими на пятки?

Про себя Виктор не думает. Для себя он уже всё решил.

**Часть 5**

Видео со Скейт Америка с «золотыми» прокатами Леруа Виктор изучает с религиозной дотошностью, за тренирующимся Юрой наблюдает не менее внимательно. Достойные соперники — не зря они так часто делят пьедестал. У обоих будут ещё десятки соревнований, десятки медалей. Они молодые: успеют разобраться в себе и друг в друге.

Однажды Виктор уже безмолвно взывал к своей личной фее, когда боялся, что Юри решит завершить карьеру после победы. Юрка услышал. Юрка разорвался, но помог. В этот раз почти то же самое. Виктору очень нужна капля волшебства. Жаль, что сейчас объятьями и немыми просьбами не обойтись.

Он никогда не делал ничего подобного, никогда даже не думал, несмотря на то, что спорт — дело грязное, и многие не гнушались подчас весьма изощрёнными способами достижения своих целей. Какой смысл в нечестной победе? Деньги? Слава? Виктор — живое воплощение спортивного духа, о котором так часто говорят, но никто не знает, что это такое. Был им когда-то, во всяком случае. О деньгах и славе отдельно от собственной гениальности он никогда не задумывался. Всё прочее, кроме таланта и восхищения публики, — приятный, необременительный бонус.

Виктор бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного ради себя, но ради Юри он готов на что угодно. Убить — готов, а тут даже делать особенно ничего не нужно, лишь подтолкнуть немного. Юрка не умрёт, если получит бронзу, а Леруа давно пора охладить пыл и заставить задуматься о том, чего хочет предмет его воздыханий, привести свою жизнь в порядок наконец.

Уговаривать самого себя достаточно увлекательно. Виктор легко умеет задурить головы окружающим, почему бы не попробовать ту же технику на себе?

Телефон Юры вибрирует, потом затихает и снова вибрирует на протяжении целого дня. Экран периодически загорается, демонстрируя фотографию Джей-Джея, на которой он зевает или чихает, — плохой снимок, сделанный папарацци, когда объект охоты меньше всего ожидал. Зная Юру, это можно расценивать как нечто милое, но сообщения он не просматривает, на звонки не отвечает.

Виктор сжимает руку в кулак, разжимает, трясёт ладонью и решается. Ногу прошивает болью, как ток провели. Эта чертовщина ненастоящая, какого хрена так больно? Так. Он уже достиг дна, когда разрушил свои отношения, когда пил, когда спятил и придумал себе несуществующую травму. Теперь остаётся оттолкнуться и всплыть.

— Вам нужно поговорить. Объясни ему, как обстоят дела на самом деле.

— Тебя спросить забыл, — огрызается Юра.

— В финал с такими непонятками нельзя. Сам знаешь.

Виктор улыбается и разводит руками, чувствуя себя то ли дьяволом, покупающим невинную душу, то ли голосом в голове шизофреника, сладко уговаривающим прыгнуть с крыши. Посмотри на меня — как бы говорит он. Я — главный претендент на золото. Посмотри на Юри, откатавшего в Китае одну из лучших своих программ. А мы ведь решили всё между собой, мы расстались. Посмотри, как хорошо это работает!

Как будто кто-то мог поверить в то, что они с Юри реально расстались? Бред. У Виктора была минута слабости: он устал и не знал, что делать дальше. Теперь знает.

Юра резко хватает телефон, словно собирается разбить им чью-то голову, и выходит-выбегает, сбивая двух человек в дверях.

Леруа давно раскачивался на прогнившей тарзанке, а у Виктора в руках удачно оказались очень большие ножницы. Слишком велик соблазн, чтобы не воспользоваться.

Плисецкий, не подведи. Феи обязаны помогать в возвращении истинной любви.

***

До финала Гран-при в Турине, где золотую медаль повесят на шею Кацуки Юри, остаётся три дня. Виктор терпеливо ждёт. Виктор планирует, какие прыжки недокрутить, где чуть запнуться, чтобы выглядело органично, и не забывает наблюдать за Юрой.

Юра зол, тренируется, пока не падает замертво от усталости, орёт на всех и постит фотографии с хэштегами различной степени агрессивности. «Десять баллов по шкале Плисецкого», — шутит Мила. То есть юная надежда российского спорта ведёт себя как обычно.

Виктор начинает чувствовать подвох. Зря.

Спортивные новости в комнате отдыха Клуба транслируют круглые сутки, даже ночью, поэтому особого внимания на них обычно не обращают, если только не показывают прямое включение важного соревнования по фигурному катанию.

Новости — фон, к которому за годы тренировок привыкли все спортсмены без исключения.

Виктор не сразу понимает, о чём идёт речь в репортаже, в мозгу застревают отдельные слова: «Жан-Жак Леруа», «самопровозглашённый король», «вождение в нетрезвом виде», «двое пострадавших».

Отовсюду раздаются охи-вздохи, девушки прижимают руки ко рту, мужчины не стесняются в выражениях. И это действительно «полный пиздец», «охуеть он попал» и «совсем, блядь, они там в своей Канаде ебанулись».

— Выключите! — незнакомым голосом произносит Юра, сидя с пугающе ровной спиной, как будто ему шпалу вставили вместо позвоночника. Виктор видит только его затылок, и этого достаточно. — Выключите — я сказал!!!

— Да где, блин, этот пульт? — сокрушается девушка. Соня? Катя? Когда-то она звала Виктора на свидание. Как давно это было — целую жизнь назад.

Виктор видит перед собой пульт, но не может пошевелить рукой, чтобы дотянуться, вдохнуть по-нормальному тоже не выходит. Его пальцы в паре сантиметров от нужной кнопки, но всё попытки тщетны. Пытается на пробу передвинуть ногу под столом — ничего.

Доигрался. Судьбы вершить вздумал.

— Все на выход! — орёт Яков, забирает пульт и выключает телевизор.

Спортсмены нехотя подчиняются. Виктор остаётся на месте. Юра, до этого сидящий в ступоре, опрокидывает стол — после чего расходиться начинают активнее — а потом ещё один и ещё. Яков хватает его сзади, прижимая руки к туловищу, тихо и монотонно говорит что-то в ухо. Юра мечется, вертит головой, не кричит даже — вымученно, сдавленно стонет и хрипит.

Яков (и откуда столько сил в его-то возрасте?) бросает Плисецкого на диван, подальше от ещё устоявших столов.

— Говорил с ним?

— Да, — после долгой паузы отвечает Юра голосом больного гнойной ангиной, который три недели не разговаривал.

— Вчера? Сегодня?

— Вчера.

— Есть что-нибудь, что он может использовать против тебя? — Яков мягко треплет его за плечо. — Ты ему угрожал? Оскорблял?

Юра начинает трястись в приступе сухого нервного смеха.

— Яков, ты меня первый день знаешь, что ли? Оскорблял ли я его? Нет, блядь, я делал ему комплименты и мурлыкал! А он из-за этого переехал к хуям двух человек!

Виктор опасается, как бы в разговоре не всплыло его имя. О поддержке и уважении Якова в таком случаем можно будет забыть навсегда. Но Юра слишком увлечён собой и своей разрушенной личной жизнью, чтобы вспомнить, откуда ноги растут.

Если подумать, это очень некрасивая история, которая могла быть трагичной, как в кино, но Джей-Джей не разбился насмерть, чтобы они все мужественно сдерживали слёзы на его похоронах, не покалечился, чтобы Юра лил над ним слёзы в больнице. Нет, на нём ни царапины. Он пьяным сбил двух человек, находящихся сейчас в реанимации в тяжёлом состоянии.

А самое ужасное — дисквалификация. На лёд в финале Джей-Джей уже не выйдет. Он не докрутил флип от волнения, не спутал шаги от разбитого сердца, он…

Каким конченым, на всю голову ебанутым говном нужно быть, чтобы в такой момент думать о соревнованиях и медалях? А, Никифоров?

В конце концов, он не сделал ничего дурного. Леруа сам психанул, как девятиклассница, которую бросил мальчик, сам нажрался, сам сел за руль пьяным, сам… сбил этих людей. Виктор ни в чём не виноват, как не виноват икающий от нервов Юрка или не уследивший за подопечным Яков.

— Посиди с ним. — Яков кладёт руку на лысину, беспомощно глядя в потолок. — Пойду позвоню… Твою мать, Вить, я даже не знаю, куда звонить.

Он тоже не знает. И вообще — поздно звонить. Остаётся надеяться, что Леруа хватит ума не упоминать имя Юрки ни на допросах, ни журналистам.

— Я прослежу за ним, — обещает Виктор. Опять же — с этим он припозднился.

Плисецкий икает и лежит безвольной кучей на диване. Было бы неплохо что-то сказать. Извиняться Виктор не собирается, потому что не считает себя виноватым, но всё же.

— В Канаде довольно лояльные законы, насколько я знаю.

Юра поднимает на него взгляд и — боже, сколько злобных взглядов Плисецкого Виктор видел, всё было не то — в этот раз реально готовится убить голыми руками. Это не прыжок даже, а грёбаный полёт.

Стол со скрипом отъезжает к своим поверженным собратьям. Виктор валится на пол вместе со стулом. Затылок с гулким звуком ударяется о плитку. Ногой Виктор отшвыривает стул, руками пытается отодрать от себя дерущегося Юрку, которого трясёт, как в эпилептическом припадке. Кулаки молотят мимо, хотя Виктор и не старается увернуться, только отплёвывается от чужих волос, набившихся в рот. На драку эта возня похожа меньше всего — себе Плисецкий причинит вреда куда больше, чем кому-либо другому.

Вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть, Виктор прижимает Юру крепче, лицом к груди, пытается своим телом организовать смирительную рубашку. Размахивать руками в таком положении неудобно, поэтому вместо синяков Виктор получает порцию царапин сначала на ладонях и предплечьях, а потом и — как-то всё же поганец извернулся — на лице. Им кататься через три дня! Нельзя рожу портить — главное правило, которое Яков с детства вдалбливал, как Отче наш.

— Ходил за мной, ходил… — начинает Юра снова этим своим жутким полустоном, полухрипом и тут же заходится одним словом, качаясь как маятник: — Бля-ядь, блядь-блядь-блядь! Блядь… Что мне, блядь, теперь делать?!

Виктор не знает, что делать. Он молчит. Он сегодня вообще подозрительно много молчит, потому что, кажется, похерил единственное, что сумел выстроить за прошедший год, — отношения с этим бесноватым подростком. Лежать неудобно: плитка холодит спину и затылок, состоящий сплошь из острых углов Юра елозит, царапается, пихается.

Истерика продолжается в чуть более осмысленном формате. Из трёхэтажного мата и завываний удаётся вычленить обрывки информации. Вот значит как. И обещание развестись, как только исполнится восемнадцать, было, и предложение сразу же пожениться, и мольбы переехать в Канаду, и «не хочу, чтобы ты был в скандале замешан» (как трогательно), а ведь не переспали даже. Впрочем, это как раз объяснимо. В цивилизованном мире на установленный российским законодательством возраст согласия всем наплевать. Восемнадцати нет — ручки уберите, а иначе будете заклеймены педофилом и вообще злодейским злодеем. А там ещё и жена есть. Ух, не отмыться до завершения карьеры, которую пришлось бы сворачивать в срочном порядке. Теперь уже без разницы, карьеры никакой, считай, больше нет — скончалась под колёсами одной из спортивных тачек Джей-Джея.

А сам Юра: «Ну кто так делает?!», «Кто так говорит?!» и протяжное «ненавижу», непонятно кому адресованное.

Поторопился Джей-Джей. Ох, поторопился. Всё не так. Всё не вовремя.

На футболке Виктора расплывается мокрое пятно. Он не желает знать — сопли это, слюни или слёзы. Юра приподнимается. На фею он сейчас похож меньше всего: лицо всё в красных пятнах, из носа течёт, волосы сбились в паклю. Обречённо падает обратно, лбом тычась в грудь. Лежат они на холодном полу развороченной комнаты отдыха, и оба не имеют ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.

Добились своего оба. Предложений руки и сердца больше не поступит, Юрочка. Никто больше не мешает твоему солнышку занять первое место, Витенька. Молодцы, ребята!

Из последних сил Юра дубасит ногой в несчастное правое колено. Виктора слепит белыми вспышками ненастоящей боли.

Не больно — он всё придумал.

Нереально всё. Осуждающие его новый образ жизни статьи — нет их, прочитали и забыли. Отвращение на чьих-то лицах — где оно? каких лицах? Почему вообще это должно волновать? Подношения на жертвенный алтарь стали реже, и мы обиделись? расклеились? забухали? Злые люди загнобили нервического божка?

Юри не любит? Ох, то есть, простите, любит, но не так, как нужно?! А как нужно? Как вас, охуенно прекрасная звезда, нужно любить? Восхищается недостаточно? Ой, а теперь слишком сильно? Нужно, наверное, выдать Юри инструкцию, в каком объеме и каких формах демонстрировать свой неебический восторг.

Зато совершенно реальны два человека, умирающие в реанимации. Реален бьющийся в истерике Плисецкий. Леруа, которого могут посадить в самую что ни на есть реальную тюрьму.

— Что у вас тут произошло? — устало спрашивает Яков, когда возвращается, сделав или не сделав все свои телефонные звонки.

— Всё нормально, — отвечает Виктор, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. Смотрит на свои руки: места живого нет. С лица течёт кровь, он тыльной стороной ладони размазывает её по щеке, чтобы не капала на футболку. Бесполезно, тряпку всё равно придётся выкидывать — пятна крови, соплей, слюней красуются модным принтом. Нужно идти в раздевалку и переодеваться.

Юра лежит на полу звездой, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, и на сказанное Виктором «всё нормально» разрождается хриплым, икающим смехом, от которого стынет всё внутри, как если бы жидкий азот залили в глотку.

В классической любовной истории обязательно должен быть счётчик трупов. Ну так вот, по классике живём. Что там счётчик показывает? «Жан-Жак и Юра»: два.

«Виктор и Юри»?

***

В раздевалке на Виктора смотрят как на пришельца. Он ловит своё отражение в зеркале — нет, не позеленел, но похож на вернувшегося с войны солдата или истерзанного львами укротителя. Бывает, эти стены и не такое видели.

Виктор переодевается, почти не глядя, и стремится убежать из здания побыстрее, чуть не поскальзывается на обледеневших ступеньках Клуба. Только в России: все условия для тренировок золотых медалистов. Не сломали ногу на катке — выходите на крылечко, возможность ещё не упущена.

В чистой футболке Виктор стоит у входа, ветер норовит сбросить накинутую на плечи олимпийку. Он жмёт пальцем в номер, добавленный в чёрный список, и ждёт. Боже, как он ждёт! Как второго пришествия — фанатики. Как он сам объявления результатов на первом соревновании сто лет назад.

Гудки сменяются шумом, в котором удается различить голос Пхичита и обычные звуки заполненного катка.

— Юри? — несмело спрашивает Виктор.

— Да?

От любимого голоса рвётся наконец натянутая до предела струна. Виктор шумно втягивает носом воздух, раскрывает пошире глаза, моргает, чтобы не заплакать. Слова вырываются сами, он хотел сказать совсем другое:

— Юри, я сделал ужасную вещь.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь? — говорит Юри неуверенно, как будто внезапно сомневается в своём английском.

— Мне всегда нужна твоя помощь.

Юри молчит.

Виктор нагибается, кладёт горящий лоб на ледяные перила. Молчанием можно убить. Гильотины и электрические стулья придумали слабаки, вот она — самая мучительная смерть.

— Если ты не хочешь слышать мой голос…

— Виктор… — Юри тяжело вздыхает. Можно представить, как он закрывает глаза и мотает головой, потому что не знает, продолжать или нет. — Я всегда хочу слышать твой голос.

— Я прилечу в Турин первым рейсом, — выдаёт Виктор с одержимой поспешностью.

— Я буду ждать.

  
**Часть 6**

  
Вылететь в Турин в тот же день не получается. Яков впервые за годы их знакомства покрывает Виктора отборным матом, который сводится примерно к тому, что нехорошо оставлять его в одиночку разгребать это дерьмо.

Нехорошо — кто же спорит? Виктор милостиво соглашается остаться. У них всё равно на завтра куплены билеты и забронированы номера в отеле. Один день вполне можно подождать. Юри невозмутимо говорит, что так будет лучше, потому что ему нужно «собраться с мыслями». Виктор этого не понимает, но молчит, сдерживая рвущееся с языка. Чего собираться, если любишь и хочешь быть рядом каждую секунду? Что за мысли? Он хочет знать их все, разобраться с каждой лично и выставить за дверь те, что не понравятся.

Яков собирает Юру для выхода на улицу как маленького ребёнка: пакует рюкзак, вещи из которого раскиданы по всей ячейке, надевает куртку, застёгивает молнию. Когда дело доходит до кроссовок, Юра отталкивает его руки и переобувается сам, копаясь со шнурками целую вечность. Виктор наблюдает за сборами с нетерпением и раздражением — быстрее нельзя?

Втроём они едут к Якову и Лилии. Юра не раскрывает рта уже несколько часов подряд. Затишье перед бурей пугает, хотя тут скорее затишье после бури.

Виктор нервничает, мечтает, чтобы этот проклятый день поскорее закончился, думает о том, когда снова сможет позвонить Юри. Обработанные царапины на лице и руках начинают чесаться. Пытка — всё это пытка.

В гостиной, откуда его не выпускают, Юра послушно сидит, почти не двигаясь, и смотрит прямо перед собой. Яков с Лилией обсуждают, что делать дальше: стоит ли показать Юру психологу или сразу психиатру, который, если хорошо попросить, может выдать терапевтическое исключение на что-нибудь, что поможет нормально откатать. Нормально. Большего от Плисецкого уже не ждут.

Помощник из Виктора хреновый. Он толком не слышит ничего, о чём говорят Яков с Лилией, потому что думает о Юри, проверяет телефон каждые пять минут. Господи, какие пять минут? На самом деле он не отрывает взгляда от экрана ни на мгновение. Виктора душит осознание того, что Юри что-то делает и о чём-то думает, что никак его не касается.

Это физический дискомфорт, как чесотка. Он должен — ему нужно, жизненно необходимо потрогать, сжать в объятиях, поцеловать, укусить, лизнуть.

Иногда Юри отвечает на звонки, и тогда Виктор выбегает в соседнюю комнату.

Юри говорит, как прокомментировать ситуацию в твиттере. Юри подсказывает, что сказать родителям и жене Джей-Джея. Юри напоминает перечислить деньги на благотворительный счёт, открытый для помощи пострадавшим. Всё это безусловно важно. Виктору не жалко денег, он сочувствует, но мысли заняты другим.

— Уезжай домой, Виктор, — холодно говорит Лилия. Звучит как приказ. Кто он такой, чтобы ослушаться приказа самой прима-балерины? Всего лишь обвешанная золотом гордость нации. Но Виктор слушается. Он вообще сегодня очень послушный, если кто-то не заметил: делает то, что ему велят.

Таксист многословно рассказывает, как сильно его жена и мать фанатеют от фигурного катания. Они вообще-то друг друга ненавидят («вы понимаете, свекровь и невестка»), но когда дело касается фигуристов, тают одинаково. Виктор улыбается в зеркало заднего вида и на автомате что-то говорит. У него все такие речи в голове сохранены, как на диктофон записаны. А в семейных дрязгах он ничего не смыслит, потому что его мать давно умерла, а родители Юри зятя обожают.

Виктор знает, что Юри нужно много спать перед соревнованием. Знает, но не может перестать засыпать его сообщениями.

Юри пишет, что скучал, что любит, что выступал в Китае только для Виктора. Словом, всё, что отчаянно хочется прочитать. Виктор пишет, что у них будет настоящая свадьба и настоящие паспорта со штампами, а свой российский он сожжёт. Юри со всем соглашается. От его «да», «конечно», «обязательно», от всепоглощающего счастья вздохнуть не получается. Какое-то безумие, как будто в первый месяц отношений, как будто до всех отношений, когда никак не удавалось успокоиться, унять сердце и бессонные ночи превращались в просиживание задницы в баре. Сейчас Виктор никуда не идёт, он не хочет больше убегать от себя — лежит в кровати, гипнотизирует окошко с перепиской и не спит до самого утра.

Где-то в Турине Юри тоже бодрствует.

***

В аэропорту кто-то один делает снимок, и это запускает цепную реакцию. Обычно Виктор рад фотографироваться с фанатами, даже папарацци позирует, когда его пытаются подловить жующим или с похмелья, но сейчас у него расцарапано лицо, а до финала осталось два дня. Людям нужна сенсация. Из пустившегося во все тяжкие чемпиона, который развлекается драками перед соревнованиями, её сделать легче лёгкого.

Яков с Юрой уже ждут в бизнес-зале Пулково. Яков тоже не спал ночью — в его возрасте это, к сожалению, сразу заметно по лицу. Первое, что бросается в глаза при взгляде на Плисецкого, — здоровенный фингал, частично прикрытый солнцезащитными очками. Успел уже кто-нибудь заснять эту красоту? Заголовки будут — закачаешься. В сочетании с разодранными щеками Виктора можно такую историю замутить! Хотя правда в данном случае хуже любой дичайшей выдумки.

— Он всё ещё не разговаривает? — обращается Виктор к Якову.

— С тобой не разговариваю, — отвечает Юра. К пациенту вернулся дар речи. Значит, не всё так плохо.

— Что с глазом?

— Не знаю, — с тяжёлыми вздохом говорит Яков. — Вроде не отходили от него ни на минуту. Утром проснулся с этой красотой в пол-лица. Говорит, что не помнит, как так случилось.

Пока Юра не слушает, демонстративно спрятавшись от Виктора за телефоном и наушниками, Яков произносит:

— Новости знаешь? Парень столько бабок спустил, лучших врачей подключили. Жить будут.

Кто?.. Ах да, точно. Новости хорошие, но скандал уже разгорелся, и вернуть Леруа в фигурное катание может только чудо. Зато если и сядет, то ненадолго. Выдыхай, Плисецкий, почти обошлось. Вопрос в том, захочет ли Джей-Джей иметь дело с человеком, который фактически сломал ему жизнь? Гордыня не замучает? Виктор бы на его месте умолял простить, по земле бы ползал. Ну, да это неважно, потому что Виктор не на его месте, а на своём.

До вылета Яков пытается читать газеты, а Юра делает вид, что смотрит фильм. Не хватает Милы, которая давно в Турине, она бы смогла разбавить траурную атмосферу. И разбавить по-человечески, а не как Виктор, который отсвечивает своим вновь обретённым счастьем, как лазерным лучом в рожу.

Вчера обсуждали, получится ли встретиться в аэропорту. Юри напомнил, что у Юры в жизни произошла трагедия, нехорошо тыкать ему в лицо своей любовью, а сдержаться при встрече никто из них не сможет. Это что же — придётся не улыбаться, не обнимать, не целовать?

— Какой ты умный.

— Не всем из нас досталась божественная красота, — смущенно ответил Юри. — Кому-то приходится компенсировать.

Виктор улыбается, вспоминая об этом, когда смотрит в иллюминатор на удаляющуюся Россию. Домой он вернётся с мужем и с золотом.

***

В отеле Виктор не регистрируется, бросает чемодан в холле, попросив охранника проследить за вещами, поднимается на лифте на восьмой этаж, отсчитывая цифры на светящемся табло.

И… спускается на лифте с восьмого этажа. Нужно вести себя благоразумно.

Возня с документами высасывает душу, но Виктор улыбается приветливо, почти флиртует с оформляющей его девушкой. Это похоже на испытание самого себя — сможет ли вести себя как обычно, не забыл ещё, как изображать нормальность? Может. Не забыл. Спасибо, отлично.

Когда с бумажной волокитой покончено, Виктор снова вызывает лифт, жмёт на кнопку «пятнадцать», раздаёт автографы семье китайских туристов, мучительно долго везёт чемодан по коридору до номера, принимает душ и переодевается (не потому, что надеется на секс), плещет водой в лицо.

Из зеркала на него смотрит счастливый человек. Это немного неприлично. Красные полосы на лице напоминают о том, что он не должен быть счастлив, но разве можно с этим ощущением что-то поделать? Разве нужно?

Дверь в номер Юри — врата в рай. Виктор стучит с опаской, словно не смеющий надеяться на прощение грешник. Врата открываются. Как же хочется стереть синяки под родными глазами, заставить расцвести смущённую улыбку, забрать тревоги, закрыть дверь за всем миром, чтобы остаться по-настоящему наедине.

Виктор тянется, чтобы поцеловать Юри в щёку. Юри, видимо, собирался обняться. Они сталкиваются губами в самом неловком поцелуе на свете. Виктор пытается воспользоваться ситуацией, но встречает мягкое сопротивление.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Ещё как нужно. Они проходят в номер, садятся друг напротив друга в кресла. Кровать аккуратно застелена, чемодан убран, на виду ничего не лежит. Юри готовился. Ждал.

— Да. Да, ты прав. Не знаю, что на меня нашло тогда, — Виктор сразу берёт быка за рога. — У тебя могли быть дела. Или ты забыл, или устал. Я не должен был…

Юри мотает головой.

Оправдания даются Виктору тяжело. Он не считает себя неправым. Да, он немного вспылил, но в целом так не делается. Если обещал, будь добр выполнить, пусть даже речь идёт о мелочах. А разговор с любимым человеком после тяжёлого дня тренировок — не такая уж и мелочь.

— Виктор, ты перепутал. Мы должны были созвониться по твоему времени, а не по моему.

— Ну нет, — уверенно заявляет Виктор. Он прекрасно помнит, что… ни черта не помнит.

— Я всегда включаю напоминания. Ты это знаешь.

Юри хмурится — меж бровей появляется упрямая складка. Он — да, включает. А у Виктора дырявая голова, и это тоже все знают.

— Почему не попытался объяснить?

— Ты дал понять, что не хочешь, чтобы я тебя беспокоил. Вряд ли подобное решение можно принять после одного дурацкого случая.

Виктор не может придумать, что ответить, не может объяснить. Юри прав, и его правота бесит. Сейчас из зеркала смотрел бы не очень счастливый Виктор Никифоров.

Он решает сделать ещё хуже.

— Я не всё рассказал по телефону. И, пожалуй, сделаю это сейчас. Скажу, и ты возненавидишь меня.

— Что бы там ни было, я никогда не смогу тебя возненавидеть, — говорит Юри с печальной улыбкой.

Виктор вспоминает всё с того самого момента, когда в Калифорнии были произнесены роковые слова «тебе нужно вернуться», и до сегодняшнего дня. Выкладывает начистоту, ничего не утаивая, не обращая внимания на пересохшее горло: как сходил с ума, как катался назло, как доводил Джей-Джея, каждый срыв, каждую страшную мысль. И, хвала небесам, ему становится легче! По телу растекается прекрасное чувство — будто родился заново.

Юри поймёт. Всегда всё понимает. У него нет выбора, у них нет выбора, потому что друг без друга они не могут.

Виктор смотрит выжидающе, терпеливо готовясь услышать вердикт своей исповеди. Палец вверх или вниз? Казнь или помилование?

По всей видимости, Юри не стремится понять. Хмурится ещё сильнее, белеют костяшки пальцев, сжимающих подлокотники.

— Ты собирался поддаться мне? — спрашивает он тихо.

— Да, — Виктор не будет отрицать того, на что готов ради любви.

— Виктор, ты ведь осознаёшь, что ничем другим не смог бы унизить меня сильнее? Вообще ничем. Ни словом, ни делом. Ты мог бы избить меня, обматерить и выгнать — всё это было бы лучше.

— Но я этого не сделал. У меня глаза открылись после Джей-Джея. Я был уверен, что моё золото мешает тебе любить меня самого, и хотел убрать эту преграду между нами. Хотел исправить всё, сделать так, чтобы тебе было легче меня любить. Но так нельзя.

Юри смотрит совсем нехорошо, не произнося ни слова.

— Что?

— Ты не стал бы поддаваться, — отвечает он всё ещё тихо, но с невиданной жестокостью, намеренно стремясь ударить словами побольнее.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Ты бы не смог отдать кому-то свою победу. Никогда.

Честно говоря, Виктор не думал о том, как это будет, что будет потом. Это бултыхалось абстрактным планом в его голове. Теперь, когда Юри произнёс слова вслух, «отдать победу» стало реальным. Отдать победу? То есть проиграть? Намеренно?

Виктор проводит рукой по лицу.

— Всё это слишком сложно. Я не знаю. Я устал думать… Ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить меня? Я не настаиваю и не тороплю, но мне надо знать.

— Как ты не понимаешь?! Дело не в том, что ты сделал или хотел сделать, Виктор. Ты… — Юри переходит на японский, говорит что-то цензурное (ругательства Виктор выучил), но экспрессивное. — Ты даже мысли не допустил, что я могу быть достойным противником или действительно могу завоевать золото, соревнуясь с тобой. А ведь когда-то я считал, что ты веришь в мои силы, но теперь даже такому наивному идиоту, как я, очевидно, что твоя вера заканчивается там, где начинается эго. И самое ужасное — нет ничего, что я не смог бы тебе простить, — обречённо произносит он и добавляет, зажмурив глаза: — Это ненормально.

— Так и должно быть, когда любишь, разве нет?

— Я не знаю.

Разговор снова заходит в тупик. Юри не знает, как должно быть, когда любишь. Виктор — тоже.

Он не может больше смотреть. От острого, больного желания дотронуться накатывает тошнота. Перед глазами до цветных пятен бьётся картинка: заламывая руки, он толкает Юри лицом в матрас и жёстко ебёт, держа за волосы, пока кровать не разваливается на деревяшки, они оба орут как утопающие, царапают друг друга до крови, оставляют засосы-укусы по всему телу. Он не знает, что с этим делать и куда девать. Он же хочет сдувать с Юри пылинки, готовить завтраки и говорить только уменьшительно-ласкательными.

Юри поднимает на него взгляд — обжигает, ошпаривает, кожу живьем сдирает.

Теперь Виктор явственно видит другое: как его берут — властно, ярко, больно, словно в первый раз, как он просит, умоляет, погибает от ощущения абсолютной полноты, бесконечной принадлежности. Юри методично вдалбливается в него часами, начиная снова и снова, оставляя выпотрошенным, полуживым, растраханной блядью, которая может только истекать слюнями, кричать и подмахивать. Должно быть жутко, но по телу расходится зуд нетерпения, и пальцы сводит почти судорогой.

Виктор хочет сорваться с места сию же… Срывается. Целует руки Юри так, как будто собирается умереть, и это последнее, что он успевает сделать перед смертью. Юри касается губами его затылка и коротко всхлипывает.

Как выжил две недели в разлуке? Как прожил двадцать семь лет? Как всё это было? Зачем? С ним ли? Нет, с кем-то другим, потому что он — вот он, весь в Юри, как птица в небе.

Целует каждый палец, хватает за колени, тычется носом в живот, сминает в ладонях футболку. Снова держит руки, смотрит на них одержимо. Обычные человеческие ладони — нет, не обычные.

Всё это душно и плохо. И, боже, невыносимо хорошо.

— Я никогда никого не любил, — шепчет Виктор, — поэтому не умею так, как надо. Кто бы мог подумать, можно неправильно любить.

— Я тоже не умею, — с облегчением выдыхает Юри. — Я же никогда и ни о ком не заботился. Тебе тогда было плохо, а я не знал, что делать, вот и оттолкнул.

— Мне было хорошо с тобой, — настаивает Виктор.

— Виктор, люди, которым хорошо, не спиваются. Ты умирал или сходил с ума — до сих пор не представляю, что с тобой происходило, — а я смотрел и думал, что виноват. Я же жил ради тебя, катался ради тебя, а потом, получается, тебя уничтожил.

— Ты думал о таком и носил всё в себе? Господи, солнце моё, почему не сказал ничего? Мы бы поговорили раньше, придумали бы что-нибудь. Я сам не знаю, что со мной происходило. Я тогда не чувствовал ничего, кроме любви к тебе, и не мог понять, как жить в таком состоянии. Я потерял себя, забылся. И тебя, видишь, тоже потерял. Да я до сих пор как слепой, как в тумане.

«Какой пиздец! Какой невозможный пиздец!», — твердит Виктор по-русски, пока не чувствует успокаивающее прикосновение к волосам. Он поднимает лицо в надежде получить ответ на все вопросы. Глаза Юри серьёзные, внимательные, сухие, а носом шмыгает, как будто собирается плакать.

— Я понимаю.

— Вот как не душить своей любовью? И самому не задохнуться? У тебя же как-то получается.

— У меня было преимущество: одиннадцать лет до встречи с тобой, чтобы научиться.

Виктора покидают последние силы. Этого он и боялся.

— Но ты любил не человека, Юри, а грёбаный плакат на стене. Картинку красивую — тут я спорить не буду — но не настоящую. Это немного меняет дело. Нельзя же сравнивать дро…

— Не издевайся, пожалуйста, над моими чувствами! — Юри резко краснеет, глазами мечет молнии. — Они были глупыми, но не менее сильными. Знаешь, сколько ночей я рвал зубами подушку и хотел выйти на пляж, чтобы просто орать? Месяцами, чёртовыми месяцами, Виктор, я не думал ни о чём другом — ты один, как передача в голове, которую нельзя переключить. Не мог учиться, не мог кататься. Иногда я по несколько дней не выходил из комнаты, рассматривая твои фотографии… — Сжимает кулак в волосах Виктора, почти дёргает, отпускает. — Как стыдно.

Виктор обнимает крепко, чтобы за все пропущенные годы. Подростком он влюблялся, но никогда больше, чем на пару недель, поэтому не может себе представить, каково вот так мучиться без возможности выплеснуть свои чувства. Какой внутренней силой нужно обладать, чтобы повернуть ситуацию так, как получилось у Юри — сделать фундаментом жизни безнадёжную детскую влюблённость, а в результате не только построить карьеру, но и добиться взаимности.

— Ничего не стыдно. Расскажи лучше, как ты справился?

— Сказал себе, что пока не стану отдельной от тебя, самостоятельной личностью, у меня не будет шансов.

— А потом картинка ожила? — горько усмехнувшись, спрашивает Виктор.

— А потом мне повезло узнать тебя и полюбить во второй раз. Теперь уже настоящего тебя.

— Настоящего ли? Иногда мне кажется, что ты не воспринимаешь меня как живого человека.

— Виктор… Тебе слишком много кажется. — Юри мотает головой, подбирая слова. — Как бы это объяснить… Я видел, как ты ел прямо со стола, когда у тебя что-то с палочек упало. Ты ноешь хуже младенца и грозишься умереть каждый раз, когда подхватываешь насморк. Я слышал, как ты поёшь в караоке. Честно, не знаю, куда человечнее. И я люблю всё это. Очень.

— Никогда я не ел ничего со стола — это отвратительно.

— Ты думал, что никто не видит.

Виктор разводит руками.

— Ладно, доказательств у меня нет. У тебя, кстати, тоже.

Осталось одно.

— Ты был сам не свой во Франции.

Юри кивает, глядя на свои руки, которые Виктор всё ещё держит. Ему, наверное, тоже стыдно за тот ужасный секс. Самый отвратительный секс в бурной биографии Виктора Никифорова — своего рода достижение. У них с Юри всё самое первое, самое прекрасное и самое ужасное именно друг с другом.

— Было страшно. Я очень сильно тебя хотел и так же сильно боялся потерять.

— Страшно? Почему? Я не хотел никуда уходить.

— Не хотел, но было нужно! Я понял, что тебе без меня лучше, и испугался, потому что был не готов отпустить. Нужно было ради твоего блага, но я не мог. И сейчас не могу. Посмотрев на твоё катание, я час прорыдал в номере, а потом… — его голос затихает.

Что было потом, Виктор помнит слишком хорошо. Это так похоже на Юри — реветь целый час, собраться и танком начать наступление.

— Не отпускай меня никогда, хорошо?

Виктор порывисто целует его в шею, свалив на кровать, останавливается и лежит так: вдыхает запах, слушает дыхание, наслаждается прикосновением губ к коже.

Юри постепенно расслабляется.

***

Им нельзя ничего потенциально травмоопасного или физически напряжённого, поэтому двое суток они копошатся в постели, как подростки, у которых марафон дрочки, из разнообразия — лишь ленивые минеты перед сном.

Виктор наблюдает за спящим Юри по полночи. Он, наверное, не заслужил такого счастья. Точно не заслужил. Но счастье есть — размеренно дышит, ворочается, комкает в пальцах подушку, а на руке блестит кольцо. Как тут не сойти с ума, подскажите?

В первый соревновательный день Виктор просыпается рано и не может устоять. Он думает отправить Юри в душ, потому что планирует вылизать с головы до пят, но и это уже неважно. Нахуй душ. Нахуй запах мыла, геля, шампуня — всего, что не Юри.

Виктор медленно, серьёзно осуществляет свои планы: начинает с мочек ушей, вычерчивает языком линию челюсти, дальше — шея, ключицы, плечи, соски, обводит пупок, дразнит чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, прикусывает коленки, облизывает щиколотки, плавно, одним движением насаживается ртом на член. Потом отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на свою работу, — порнографический шедевр. Переворачивает Юри на живот и проводит языком по всей длине позвоночника, не обделяя вниманием ни один позвонок, спускается ниже, раздвигая ягодицы, вылизывая между ними. Юри не смущается, не зажимается, с громкими стонами подаётся на касания.

Виктор не останавливается, не прекратил бы под страхом смерти — целует, прикусывает, лижет. Его обуревает дикое желание целиком объять, поглотить, стереть языком. Кусает лопатку, ловит губами каплю пота, сбегающую по шее, касается влажных волос за ухом. Юри к тому времени уже лежит лицом в матрас размякшей кучей. Виктор притирается членом к заднице, не проникая внутрь, потому что договорились без этого (он помнит!), скользит вверх и вниз, пока не кончает, сомкнув зубы на плече.

Они никогда больше не расстанутся, даже на жалкие две недели, даже на одну. Никогда.

— Мы вроде как сюда на соревнование приехали, — смеётся Юри, когда выходит из душа распаренным, улыбающимся, счастливым. — Ты не забыл?

— Про всё забыл, кроме тебя, любимый.

Это маленькая (большая) ложь. Виктор никогда не перестаёт думать о фигурном катании. Пусть ему самому кажется, что мысли где-то далеко, он не забывает. Ни на секунду. Он таким образом выживал двадцать семь лет, а отказываться от старых привычек ой как тяжело.

***

Настроение среди спортсменов напряжённое. Все думают о Джей-Джее. Вот уж он точно не предполагал, что в двадцать один год станет зловещим призраком льда. Ни у кого нет душевных сил на дружелюбные беседы, слова поддержки соперникам и прочую муть. Так даже лучше. Виктору легко даются социальные условности, он не сильно напрягается, даря улыбки и говоря заученные фразы, но без этого всё же легче.

Юри катается первым. Ему постоянно так «везёт». Виктор подходит к бортику, чтобы быть как можно ближе. По левую руку становится Юра, похожий на труп не первой свежести. Густой слой макияжа прячет фингал, но не скрывает синюшных губ и мёртвых глаз. Блестящий зелёный костюм делает его сходство с утопленником устрашающим.

— Если он плохо откатает, это останется на твоей совести. Но ты же не будешь себя винить, потому что ты бессовестное хуйло и не способен думать о ком-то, кроме себя.

— Почему вдруг Юри должен плохо откатать?

Юра смотрит с омерзением. Такие взгляды у него получаются великолепно. Хорошо, что Виктору насрать. Продолжение истерики он выслушает, но реагировать не собирается. Ни о ком не способен думать? Смешно. Он три года не думал о себе.

Юри в отличной форме, что сложно было не заметить по выступлению в Шанхае. Юри счастлив. Видели бы они все, как блаженно он улыбался утром в постели. Нет никаких причин для провала.

Начинается музыка. Юри оживает. Всё идёт неплохо примерно первые десять секунд. Касание рукой льда. Двойной вместо тройного. Нелепый выход из вращения. Одинарный вместо тройного. Запоротый в самом начале каскад. Халтурный выезд из тулупа.

Виктор замечает, что держится за бортик так сильно, что чуть не отламывает кусок рекламного щитка. Всё очень плохо. На мгновение он отрывается, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Юре. Что там говорили про зеленоглазых? Костёр по тебе плачет, Плисецкий.

Когда мелодия замолкает, Виктор бежит к Юри и Челестино в уголок слёз и поцелуев, вместе с ними ждёт объявления результатов, примостившись на коленях у скамейки. После того как цифры названы, сцеловывает слёзы, градом катящиеся по щекам.

— Я тебя подвёл, — говорит Юри. — Я снова тебя подвёл. Почему я не могу… нормально? Ты был прав… Я сам ничего не могу…

— Это неважно! — уверяет Виктор. — Ты не можешь меня подвести! Я люблю тебя! Всё будет хорошо!

Прокаты Отабека и Микки пропущены, потому что нужно успокоить Юри, утопить в любви, градом ею засыпать. Но на Юру он посмотреть обязан. Дело даже не в совести и не в долге, Юрка — беспокойная, противная часть самого Виктора, от которой он и рад был бы избавиться, но не может.

На лице у Юры ни единой эмоции — застывшая маска, покрытая толстым слоем тональника. Мила предлагала чуть накрасить губы, чтобы выглядел не так страшно, но помада оказалась раскрошена и выброшена в мусорный бак. Царапины Виктора загримировали куда лучше.

Несмотря на кошмарный вид, на льду Плисецкий великолепен. Чтобы сломить его дух, нужно больше, чем несчастная любовь. Его нужно было сбрасывать с моста, ничего другое бы не помогло. Талант не пропьёшь, не проплачешь и не проистеришь.

Сердце ухает в пятки. Это почти ужасно, настолько потрясает. Юра разрывает себя, отдирает ошмётки и кидается ими в зрителей.

Юри смотрит зачарованно, губы шевелятся, как в бреду.

— Я сейчас осознал, — не отрывая взгляда ото льда, говорит он, как будто продолжает бредить. — Я ведь не он. И не ты. Нет, я всегда это понимал, но… Это хорошо.

— Юри, если бы ты хоть каплю был похож на Плисецкого, я бы придушил тебя во сне подушкой. Клянусь, убил бы в первый же месяц. Ты — это ты, и я тебя очень люблю.

— Поздравь его, пожалуйста.

Как устоять перед умоляющим взглядом покрасневших от слёз глаз? Виктор поздравляет, хочет похлопать по плечу, но Юра отшатывается и попадает в неловкие, несмелые объятия Юри.

Яков не верит только что увиденному — стоит как громом поражённый. Виктор верит. Ему приходится, потому что он понимает. Он тоже не может иначе.

И да, Юри был прав. Столько всего Виктор думал (придумывал) про их отношения, а Юри понимает его гораздо лучше, чем он сам. Он не смог бы поддаться. Стремление к победе — единственное, что не вымыла, не смягчила, не разрушила безумная любовь. Если проиграет — перестанет существовать. Не «Виктор Никифоров мёртв». Не «был Виктором Никифоровым». Если проиграет — его никогда не существовало. Виктор Никифоров был фикцией, миражом. Вам всем показалось!

Но он не проиграет. Вот в чём всё дело. Талант против гения — как-то так, Юрочка. Прости, очень жаль. Ты старался, мальчик мой. Ты сделал всё, что мог.

Объявляют оценки. Свой рекорд двухгодичной давности Юра бьёт вдребезги.

О, это будет интересно.

Виктор целует кольцо, снимает защиту с коньков, блестящих золотыми лезвиями — два главных золота в его жизни. Третье он получит совсем скоро.

Тема Виктора — возвращение.

Ещё никогда в жизни он не был так уверен в своей хореографии и особенно в своей истории.

Его короткая программа про возращение потерянной любви. Актуально, не правда ли? История проста, но драматична. Бог полюбил человека, очень жадного человека, которому всё было мало, — он требовал и требовал небесных благ, хватал руками куски неба, забирал и не отдавал ничего взамен. Бог был сослан на землю за свою беспечность, за свою грешную любовь. И он готов принять все испытания, но без небесного свечения человек больше не узнаёт любимого и отвергает его. Виктор идеально приземляет тройной аксель, складывается, падает, проезжает коленями по льду, раскрываясь навстречу пустоте. Бог идёт войной на своих братьев, чтобы вернуть утраченное. Лутц-тулуп-флип. Наступает. Крошит врагов ради своей любви. Дорожка. Прыжок из акселя в волчок. Человек боится этого нового воинственного бога. Убегает. Его приходится догонять, но нагнав, отступать назад. Бог больше не верит, что человек любит по-настоящему — не за свет и открывшиеся небеса. Они кружат друг против друга, набирая скорость, не решаются снова вступить в объятия. Виктор скользит в кораблике с распахнутыми руками.

Вы ждёте? Ждёте же? Четверной флип.

У них всё будет. Всё будет хорошо.

Финальная поза — он стоит с закрытыми глазами и держит руку на своей щеке, как будто прижимает чью-то ладонь.

Трибуны беснуются. Виктора оглушает собственное имя, повторяемое людьми как молитва.

У Юри хрипит голос — кричал вместе со всеми. Красные от слёз, воспалённые глаза горят, плечи дрожат. Очки сползли на кончик носа.

— Ты чего так орал? — с улыбкой спрашивает Виктор, прижимая Юри к себе.

— Не смог удержаться.

Они не разлепляются, так и уходят, шатаясь, до слёз и поцелуев.

— Как твоё колено? — интересуется Яков, пока они ждут оценок.

— Колено?.. — Виктор слишком возбуждён, не может сосредоточиться, когда чувствует под рукой бешено колотящееся сердце Юри. — Точно, колено. Нормально. Стало лучше.

Он не только не почувствовал боли, но даже не вспомнил о том, что должно болеть.

Мировой рекорд побит второй раз за последний час.

***

Во второй день Юри подозрительно спокоен, не волнуется даже непосредственно перед выходом на лёд. Виктор успевает украсть поцелуй, сжать руку, ободряюще улыбнуться перед началом. Юри зарывается пальцами в его волосы, кивает, словно с чем-то соглашается.

Виктор провожает взглядом удаляющуюся спину, поэтому не замечает Плисецкого, подобравшегося с призрачной внезапностью. Начинается…

— За что ему всё это дерьмо? Какого хера ты к нему так приебался?

Это начинает утомлять. Нужно кого-то ненавидеть, потому что себя не хочется? Да пожалуйста, ненавидь сколько влезет. Только номер телефонный своими ручками набирал и гадости все говорил своим грязным — с мылом бы вымыть — ртом.

— Ещё пару дней назад ты, кажется, называл Юри уёбищем, куском говна и говорил, что он меня не достоин.

— Мы все поняли кое-что за эту пару дней. Я вот понял, что не всегда прав тот, кто сильнее пиздострадает. Охуенная мысль, правда?

— Смотри не надорвись, занимаясь тем же.

— За меня не переживай. За меня есть, кому переживать… — Юра впервые хвастается своей любовью, а не стыдится её. — Он звонил мне, так что ты облажался — не получилось всё сломать. Говорил, что я победил. И сегодня тоже. Вне зависимости от результата. Потому что ты не человек.

— Кто же я тогда? — хохочет Виктор. Юри сейчас должен начинать, но уж больно смешно.

— А мне похуй.

Победил вне зависимости от результата — жалкая отговорка для проигравших. Виктор будет говорить этими же словами, вечером целуя Юри. Но Юри ничего не выиграет, просто для Виктора это не имеет значения.

Звучат первые аккорды.

Юри источает невероятную сексуальность. Виктор, видевший его во всех возможных состояниях, не уверен, что даже утром, разморённый после секса, бесстыдно раскинувшийся по кровати с затуманенными глазами Юри сексуальнее, чем сейчас на льду. Виктор недоумевает, почему всем позволено смотреть. Где плашка с ограничением по возрасту? Почему кольца издалека не видно?

Виктор держится за бортик, чуть не прыгает, когда должен Юри, но сам Юри прыжок пропускает, как будто так и надо, влетает в очередную дорожку, скрещивает ноги, взмахивает руками, подмигивает публике. Что он творит?

Юра кривит губы в злобном подобии улыбки. Чему он радуется? Он же всегда болел за Юри, сам только что сказал.

Судьи недоумевают. Спортсмены и тренеры обмениваются непонимающими взглядами. Публика в восторге.

— Где риттбергер? Где два квада? — Челестино не зол, он в шоке. — Что с последним каскадом?

— Это был мой последний раз на соревнованиях, — спокойно отвечает Юри, обнимая плюшевую креветку. — Я хотел, чтобы всё было красиво, без нелепых помарок. Чтобы людям понравилось.

Это было красиво. Людям понравилось. Юри — произведение искусства, ему не нужны медали и таблицы с результатами, он должен просто быть и делать то, что умеет — творить своим телом музыку.

Виктор не понимает его выбора, но принимает.

Юра скидывает олимпийку, бросает на Виктора яростный взгляд, подпитываясь ненавистью, ища в ней последний резерв. Умрёт, но сделает, потому что ненавидит.

И как два человека с одним именем могут быть полными противоположностями друг друга?

Выступление Юри хочется пересматривать, когда грустно и когда хорошо, затереть до дыр, включать первым делом с утра и вечером перед сном. От катания Юры возникает ощущение, что зрителю вырезали сердце тупым ножом и бросили Плисецкому в ноги. Хочется то ли заорать «спасибо!», то ли закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, не тонуть глубже в этой ужасной красоте.

Когда номер подходит к концу, под бурю оваций Юра падает на лёд и лежит, не поднимая головы, слишком долго. К нему порывается выбежать Отабек, у которого берут интервью. Юри пытается сначала надеть второй кроссовок, потом обратно влезает в коньки. Яков орёт на бригаду врачей. С катка Юру забирают на носилках. По результатам у него — первое место с ещё одним побитым рекордом.

Пока.

Произвольная программа Виктора посвящена его возвращению в спорт и всему, что сопутствовало. Сомнения. Меняет направление, как будто мечется из стороны в сторону: назад-вперёд, вправо-влево. Порицание, неверие, презрение. Возведённые к потолку руки. Физическая боль. Каскад, ещё каскад — на грани человеческих возможностей. Разлука с любимым человеком и одиночество. Вращается, обнимая себя руками, ищет взглядом, не находит. Отчаянный шаг. Квад. Неправильное решение. Квад. Срыв — колени подгибаются. Выпрямляется, бежит к невидимому Юри, хватает рукой воздух, держит крепко, разворачивается, едет спиной, наращивая скорость. Прогибается назад, закручивается, хватаясь за лезвие.

Финал — гордо вскинутая голова, разведённые в стороны руки, ноги в третьей позиции — одна за другой. Поза победителя. И улыбка, конечно же, — ослепительная улыбка Виктора Никифорова, стоящего на пьедестале.

Рекорд побит дважды за день. Второй день подряд. Этот финал определённо войдёт в историю.

С журналистами больше разговаривает Яков, всё ещё комментирующий здоровье Плисецкого. Сам Виктор плывёт в каком-то тумане, но выцепляет один вопрос, задевший за живое.

— Мистер Никифоров, насколько заявленная для сезона тема близка происходящему в вашей жизни?

— Искусство имитирует жизнь или жизнь искусство? — усмехается Виктор. — Ближе, чем вы можете себе представить.

Он должен был пережить, чтобы откатать. Жалеть тут не о чем. Искусство и спорт требуют жертв, подчас гораздо больших. На что можно жаловаться, стоя в обнимку с любовью всей своей жизни и готовясь принять золотую медаль?

Ему нужно было вдохновение, и он его нашёл. Сколько в истории правды? Пусть каждый решит для себя. Виктор сам до конца не уверен, что из придуманного он прожил и что из прожитого придумал.

Юра стоит на пьедестале стойким оловянным солдатиком. Ему запретили выходить, но он оттолкнул всех и вывалился на лёд, качаясь как пьяный. Отабек косит на него взглядом, готовый сорваться и поддержать в любой момент, но Юра не свалится. Он скорее себе вены зубами перегрызёт, чем упадёт с пьедестала.

***

На банкете Виктор не может перестать разглядывать Юри, на котором как влитой сидит новый костюм (спасибо, господи, за то, что старый пал смертью храбрых), вместо очков — линзы, волосы зачёсаны назад. Не верится, что такая красота может кому-то принадлежать. Люди обращают на него внимание и отнюдь не из-за того, с кем он стоит рядом. На него поворачиваются головы, на нём задерживаются взгляды. Так было всегда, но Юри этого не видел. Виктор надеется, что теперь видит, или, наоборот, боится этого.

Юри пьёт воду из бокала для шампанского. В его взгляде отчётливо читается обещание хорошенько отыметь шестикратного чемпиона после всех официальных расшаркиваний со спонсорами и противниками. Тут уже только надежда, никакого страха. Можно уйти прямо сейчас?

— Ты не выглядишь расстроенным, — замечает Виктор.

— Потому что я не расстраиваюсь? — Юри пожимает плечами. — Всё так, как и должно быть. Ты победитель, гений, живая легенда. А я неплохой фигурист, муж Виктора Никифорова. Всю свою сознательную жизнь я о таком даже мечтать не смел.

Голос у Юри серьёзный, но кажется, что он немного издевается.

— Значит ли это, что сегодня ты не будешь плакать в душе? — поддевает Виктор в ответ и получает тычок в плечо.

— Не надейся. Я буду плакать в душе, а ты только попробуй меня не успокоить.

От них ждут танца, но Юри объясняет всем страждущим, что подвигов на танцполе в этом году не будет, потому что Виктор устал, завоевывая медали, возраст ведь уже не тот.

— Вить, — зовёт Яков. — Хотят поговорить.

Юри тушуется — кивает, пряча взгляд, и собирается отойти, но Яков кладёт ему ладонь на плечо.

— С вами обоими.

Если бы у Виктора спросили, чего ему не хватает в жизни, он бы ответил, что всего хватает, а потом задумался бы и сказал, что вот этого предложения.

Банкеты всегда напоминают школьные дискотеки, где во время медляков девочки стоят у стенки и ждут, пока на них обратят внимание. В данном случае все фигуристы — девочки, а продюсеры и спонсоры — мальчики, вне зависимости от реальной половой принадлежности.

С Яковом подходят две женщины, известные всем в зале. Одно их слово может магическим образом вызвать водопад купюр. Юри напуган. Виктор расчехляет самую обаятельную улыбку из арсенала — для такого случая не жалко тяжёлой артиллерии.

Продюсеры обещают своё шоу в далёкой свободной Канаде с турами по всему миру, полную свободу действий и резиновый бюджет. Виктор не первый день в фигурном катании, поэтому прекрасно понимает, что это пиздёж, но уж он-то выжмет из представившейся возможности по максимуму. Они ещё пожалеют, что с ним связались. Но зритель будет в восторге. Зритель будет сражён наповал. Не это ли главное?

Сжимая ладонь Юри, который согласно кивает и улыбается, Виктор уже чувствует прилив вдохновения. У него руки чешутся, так тянет взяться за постановку сразу же. У него миллиард идей, и все гениальны.

***

Спустя месяц Виктор листает заголовки о своём триумфе. Ему поют дифирамбы на всех языках планеты, не жалея громких слов. Мир бьётся в любовном экстазе. Мир течёт от одного упоминания о Викторе Никифорове, как и десять лет назад, как и будет десять лет спустя.

Всё закончилось хорошо. Юри сладко спит рядом. Маккачин пристроился у них в ногах. Через два месяца состоится свадьба. Через три — переезд в Канаду, где не будет косых взглядов и юридических проблем. Через полгода они начнут готовить собственное ледовое шоу.

Ничего не закончилось — это самое начало.

Виктор листает заголовки, пропуская статьи «Заслуженный тренер уходит на покой», «Очередной провал Юри Кацуки», «Домашний арест для Короля» и «Русская Фея лечит крылышки в клинике неврозов». Это несущественно. Это не испортит хэппи-энда.

Так уж вышло, что когда бог поднимается с колен, на землю опускаются все другие.


End file.
